I'll love you forever
by IvoryKeys001
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends for life. They've done everything together. When feelings change, what-or who-will get in the way? Will they get a happily ever after? ALL HUMAN
1. Will you marry me?

**A/N: Okay! Here is the revised version of My Heaven! I've thought about it long and hard, and I really hope you like the new version better! I certainly do! Oh and PLEASE review! It will help a lot in future stories xxx Also, all spelling mistakes in all of the children's speech, is deliberate as they are young.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. The plot is mine though ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**I'll love you forever**

**Chapter 1-Will you marry me?**

**Bella's POV**

"Mommy!" I whined impatiently as she ran the brush through my long brown hair. How much longer are you gonna bwush hair for?"  
I scooted around on my dressing table stool to face my mommy. She smiled. Mommy had a pretty smile. It made me smile. She laughed.  
"Bella!" she scolded. At first I thought she was telling me off, and my lips started trembling, until I saw her smiling. She was only kidding. "Just a few more minutes then you can dress for the party."  
I squealed with glee and started to count the seconds, but after twenty seconds I was bored. I squirmed impatiently until finally mommy was done. I looked in my pink mirror and clapped happily. Mommy had pulled my hair into to piggy tails. They were curly at the bottom. She had also used two dark blue ribbons to tie them up which made me clap again. Edward said I looked pretty in blue. I beamed at mom and wrapped her in a hug.  
"Thank you mommy!" I whispered as I breathed in her familiar scent. Mommy hugged me back.  
"It's okay Bella-bear!" she said back. "But you still need to get changed first! The dress is on your bed.  
Mommy went out and I ran to my bed. I stumbled and put my arms out to land on my pink bed. I fell down a lot. Edward is one of the only people who don't laugh. He just picks me up. Edward was my bestest friend in the whole wide world! We had been friends forever! I loved him lots and lots. I sat on my bed and looked around my room. The walls were yellow with neat pink flowers on which my mommy and Aunt Esme (Edward's mommy) painted. They were really good. They were best friends too. They went to art school together. There were also two pink hearts on one of the walls that were a little messy. Edward and I painted them. We were _both_ three then.  
_Flashback  
Bella's POV  
"Edward!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms around my best friend. "Mommy and Aunt Esme said we can dwaw somefing each!"  
I grabbed his hand as we both giggled. I tried my best to draw a heart but my hand was a little shaky. I looked to Edward. His face was scrunched up In frustration as he got a black marker and tried to write something on the wall by his heart. I quickly wrote something my self.  
Bella luv Edward  
I looked at it proudly. I was sure I spelt everything right. I pulled on Edward's arm.  
"Eddie!" I giggled. "Look what I w__ote! Look what I wote!" He looked at it and smiled brightly. He hugged me tightly. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me to his heart.  
Edward love Bella  
I grinned back and hugged him again. I then frowned.  
"Eddie!" I scolded. "You spell luv wong!" He giggled.  
"No didn't Belly, you did!"  
My eyes watered. I'd spelt it wrong. Edward placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"It's okay Bellybear," he whispered. "Don't be sad! I spell wong!" I smiled and hugged him again. I really did love Edward  
End Flashback  
_I giggled as I remembered, then pulled on the dress mommy had put out. The dress was white with short sleeves and a flared out skirt with a longer skirt underneath. The hemline and the bottom of the sleeves matched my hair ribbons. There was a satin belt round the middle with a flower on it. They both matched the hair ribbons too. I giggled and hugged myself, before slipping on blue flats and racing downstairs. I screamed as I tripped over the bottom step but luckily, daddy caught me. I hugged him tightly afraid of falling again.  
"What are we gonna do with you Bells, ey?" he laughed loudly. I shrugged and buried my face in his neck. He swung me around and I giggled before he placed me in my highchair. I was really small so couldn't reach. I was very thin too. I looked at mommy in confusion.  
"Mom?" I asked. "Why am I eating? Aren't I eating at the party?" Mommy smiled.  
"Yes you are sweetie," she said as she sat at the table. "But you won't be eating for a few hours at the party, so I was going to give you a snack."  
"What is it?" I asked warily. My daddy couldn't cook at all, and mom tended to cook crazy things.  
"It's daddy's pancakes," mummy laughed. I relaxed. Daddy's pancakes were the best! I licked my lips hungrily.  
Mom put a plate of pancakes drenched in syrup on my plate. She cut them up for me and I started eating.  
"Mom?" I said when I swallowed the first bite. "Can we go now?" Mommy frowned.  
"Bella!" she said sternly. "We will go when you've eaten. "  
I pouted but quickly gobbled up the pancakes.  
"I done!" I squealed. "LETS GO!" I ran to the front door and daddy and mommy joined us.  
Mommy was wearing a purple wrap over dress. She looked very pretty. She curled her honey brown hair. Daddy was wearing a purple shirt, black tie and black pants. Everyone said I looked like mommy, but I think I looked more like daddy. We both had brown hair and big brown eyes.

oOoO

We had been in mommys minivan for three minutes, I looked out the window at the passing trees, until we came to a stop in front of a grand mansion, the Cullen's house. I threw open the car door and ran to the house, mom and dad were behind me. I rang the doorbell three times. The door swung open to reveal Edwards daddy and mommy, Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme. Esme wrapped me in a warm hug. She smelt like she'd been baking cookies! I licked my lips. Esme had the nicest cookies. She was wearing a blue dress with black sleeves and neck. I hugged Uncle Carlisle next. He was wearing the same as daddy except a blue shirt instead of red.  
"Hey Bells!" he laughed. "How are you?"  
"Fine Uncle Carlisle."  
"You look very pretty Bella, is that a new dress?" Esme asked as she led me inside. Mummy and daddy followed.  
I nodded shyly and looked around as mummy and daddy hugged Carlisle and Esme. They were going to be staying with the other mummys and daddys.  
"Where Edward?" I asked.  
Just then I heard someone run down the stairs. I was wrapped in a big hug by Edward's younger sister Alice. We were best friends too, but Edward and I were closest. She was a few months younger than him, but wasn't his _real _sister. Alice's mommy and daddy left her when she was born, so Carlisle and Esme are her mommy and daddy now.  
I giggled and hugged her back. She looked very pretty. She was wearing a red dress with roses on the top. Her black hair was in two small bunches.  
"Belly!" she giggled. "I missed you!" I laughed.  
"I missed you too Ali!" I cried back. "Where Edward?"  
Alice pulled me up the first flight of stairs. There were five in total. I could hear Edward whispering with his brother Emmett in Emmett's room. Emmett was a year older than us. I knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Emmett. He was wearing a black shirt and tie. He hugged me tightly.  
"Hey Bella bells!" he said.  
We were best friends too, but not _bestest _friends like me and Edward. Edward was my only bestest friend.  
"Hi Emmy-bear!" I squealed as I ruffled his dark curly hair. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Where's Eddie?" I asked.  
Emmett let me in and I saw a mop of bronze hair sitting on Emmett's bed. He looked up at me and beamed. I ran to him and gave him a big hug.  
"EDDIE!" I screamed as he hugged me back. "Happy birthday! Eddie!" I pulled away, Edwards emerald eyes lit up.  
"Thanks Bells!" he said brightly. "I four now!" I smiled but then pouted. Eddie looked worried.  
"What's wrong Bella?" he whispered.  
I layed my head on his shoulder. He was wearing the same as Emmett, but a green shirt instead. We sat on Emmett's bed.  
"Well, you're four now, and I'm not!" I said sadly. Emmett and Alice had left to go down now. "What if you forget me?"  
"Bella, I can't forget you!" he said shocked. "You're my bestest friend! I love you Bella!" I beamed.  
"I love you too Eddie!" I said. "Now lets go party!"  
We went downstairs. Rosalie and Jasper were here. They were my best friends too. All six of us were best friends. Rose and Jazzy were twins and the same age as Emmy. Jasper was matching the boys too, with a white shirt. His blonde curls were neat for once. When he saw Emmett, his blue eyes sparkled. They ran off to do some pranks, as always. Alice and I ran to Rose and hugged her.  
"Hi Wosie!" I said happily.  
Rosalie was looking beautiful, like always. Her golden hair was flowing down her back. I felt a tad jealous at how easy she could be beautiful. She was wearing a dark purple sleeveless dress with a purple belt around the middle, with a big flower in the middle. There were three skirts at the bottom. She hugged us back.  
"Hi Ali, hi Bella," Rosalie smiled. "You look pretty! Where's Edward? We need to give him his present."  
"Mummy say we need to put pwesents on vat table!" Alice explained pointing at their dining table which had my present and her families presents.  
Rosalie nodded and Edward came over.  
"Hi Edward!" Rose squealed. She hugged him. "Happy birthday!" She whispered then. "You're almost as old as us!"  
"Yeah! I guess so!" Suddenly the doorbell rang. Edward looked up. "MOMMY! BELLA AND I WILL GET IT!"  
He grabbed my hand and ran to the door. We opened the door and Edwards smile dropped. Our classmates in kindergarten were there. Mikey Newton, Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory and Eric Yorkie. I squirmed uncomfortably as Mikey and Eric put their arms around me. They did that a lot.  
"Hey Belly-boo!" Mikey smirked. Edward frowned.  
"How's my favourite girl?" giggled Tyler. Edward growled.  
"Hi Mikey! Hi Tyler" I sighed irritably. "Excuse me though, I need to go to the party."  
I ran away and saw Jessica and Lauren trying to hug Edward, who ran away to me. Jess huffed and stormed in the direction of Mikey, Lauren to Tyler. The next to arrive were Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. They were nice.  
At the end of the party everyone except for me, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmy, Alice and Edward had stayed. Mommy and daddy had left because we were all staying over for the night. We were opening presents in Edwards room. The walls were gold and there was a small gold bed, and a bunk bed for when people stayed. There was also a wall of windows, two black beanbags and a black couch. Edward and I were on his bed, Rose and Alice were on his sofa, and Emmett and Jasper were on the beanbags.  
"I'll open this one first!" said Edward pointing to a green bag. Emmett passed it to him and he ripped open the card. We all looked.  
_Hapee birfdae Edwad_

_Fwom Mikey  
_We all scrunched our noses in confusion as we tried to read it. We eventually gave up and Edward opened the gift. He smiled. Inside was a book with footballers and soccer players in it.  
"Woah!" cried Jasper. "Cool gift Eddie!" Edward nodded.  
He then opened every gift until only mine was left.  
After Mikey's gift we opened the rest.  
Angela got him a book of stories, Ben gave him a CD, Eric gave him a soccer ball, Jessica gave him a red wooden heart with EDWARD LUVS JESSICA in wobbily writing. Edward immediately threw it to the back of his closet.  
Rosalie and Jasper had got him a set of pretty picture frames. All four of them said Best Friends Forever. One of them had a picture of us all in the park having a picnic Esme made. Edward and I were sitting on the blanket grinning. My arms were around his waist, my head on his shoulder. Rose and Alice lay flat on their stomachs, smiling at Esme taking the picture, and Emmett and Jasper were sitting next to us, arms around each others shoulders. They were both covered in mud. I smiled at that gift. I liked it.  
Emmett had gotten Edward a video game, Alice had gotten him a new outfit, and Esme and Carlisle had got him a toy piano.  
Finally he opened my gift. I looked up at him shyly. He beamed and threw his arms around my neck, giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek Mommy had helped me with the gift. It was a big photo album. In big letters at the front, it said,  
EDWARD AND BELLA! BEST FRIENDS FOREVER XXX  
It had our dates of birth on it.  
Edward-August 19th 2002  
Bella-September 13th 2002  
There were pictures of us from babies to now, and some of all of us.  
"Thank you Bella!" he whispered. "I love it!" I grinned and we all played with the gifts.

oOoO

"Ali!" I whined. "I hate Bella Barbie!"  
All the girls were sitting in Alice's room. Alice and Rosalie were doing my hair. Alice frowned.  
"Almose done Bella!" she squealed. "There! Finished!" I heaved a sigh of relief and sat on the bunk bed I would sleep in. Rose sat on it with me.  
"Do you wanna play dares?" squealed Rosalie excitedly. "Victoria and James play it ALL the time!"  
Victoria and James were Rose and Jasper's older siblings. They were twins too. They were 16.  
"What dares?" asked Alice confused. Rose grinned evilly.  
"It's when you have to tell someone to do something and they have to do it."  
We both nodded like mad. I was first. Rose was about to ask me when Esme poked her head out.  
"Kids, time for bed!"  
We pouted but went to get changed into our pyjamas. Esme left.  
"I can't find bag!" I whined.  
We looked around before I headed downstairs to look. I saw it in the corner of the dining room and grabbed it, when I heard Aunt Esme on the phone.  
"Yes...I know! I can't believe it either! Yes, Carlisle and I will have been married thirteen years tomorrow!"  
She laughed at something and I ran upstairs, stumbling slightly. I opened Alice's sparkly pink door and ran in. Alice's room was the same as Edwards, although the walls were hot pinks as were the bed and the bunkbeds. The carpet, couch and beanbags were white. She also had a walk in closet. I changed quietly and climbed into the bottom bunk.  
"Night Ali, night Rosie," I said sleepily. I fell asleep instantly.

oOoO

I yawned and looked at my digital watch. 4:15 am. It was dark outside. I stumbled out of the room with my treasured tatty bunny, Lulu in my arms. I sleepily walked to Emmett's room where the boys were sleeping. It was like Edwards, but the gold was green. I walked to the bunk-bed and shook Edward.  
"Huh?" he mumbled sleepily. I dragged him out of the room where he flopped onto the red leather couch in the hallway.  
"Edward!" I whined. "Wake up! I bored!" Edward groaned but woke up. His bronze hair sticking up.  
"Fine! What do we do?" I shrugged and sat next to him on the couch. He pulled me close and I snuggled up to him.  
"I don't know," I mumbled. Suddenly I remembered something. "Eddie?" I asked as I looked at him.  
"Yes Bells?" he murmured back.  
"What is mawwied?" I asked curiously. "I heard your mommy talking bout it!"  
Eddie stopped.  
"It's when a boy and a girl love each ovver very much and be best friends forever and ever!" I grinned.  
"So are we mawwied?" I asked. "Cuz we love each ovver and are bestest friends!" Edward paused.  
"No."  
My eyes watered.  
"Why not?" I whispered.  
"Because, we have be the same age! And I'm four and you thwee!" Edward said proudly. "Emmy told me!"  
"Can we mawwy when I four?" Edward stopped and nodded.  
"Hang on though! I need to get something!" Edward jumped up and ran away.  
Even when he was half asleep, he was graceful. I scowled. Why did _I _have to be the clumsy one.  
I followed Edward. He snuck into Ali's room and darted over to her dressing table. He looked around and grabbed something. He came back.  
"Emmett said you need to do this!" he said proudly. He held my hand and put what was a ring on my finger.  
It had a pink heart with white dots on it.  
"Bella?" he asked. "Will you mawwy me?" I nodded happily and Edward leaned in and kissed me full on the lips.  
I stood there not knowing what to do,  
"Eww!" I squealed as I wiped at my mouth. I grinned evilly and kissed him back. He stopped.  
"Ugh!" he giggled as he did the same as I did.  
We snuggled back into the couch.  
"I love you Bella," yawned Edward.  
"I love you too Edward." I said back as I hugged him. "I love you forever."

**A/N: Okay! That was sooo cute! Sorry it was late, had to go shopping for school stuff. I hope you like it and review! I'll update soon.  
Lexie xxx**


	2. Esme's story

**A/N: Hey! So here is chapter 2 of I'll love you forever! The first bit is where they are found the next morning and the rest is Esme and her story. I recommend tissues. If anyone has idea's for the story, please PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or any recognizable characters. The plot is mine though :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Other A/N: I have decided that I will do a different hello and goodbye every chapter. This hello is**

**Ciao!**

Chapter 2-Esme's story

**Edward's POV**

I yawned as I woke up. I looked around confused. I was in the hallway? I suddenly felt something heavy on my side. I looked down at my Bella. She was sleeping soundly with her arms around my waist and her head on my stomach.  
"I love you Edward," she mumbled. She talked in her sleep. I grinned. "Edward! Emmett stole my sandwich!"  
I giggled quietly and kissed Bella's head. She was so peaceful and beautiful. She cuddled closer to me and I cuddled to her. I decided to go back to sleep so lay my head down.  
A while later...I was awoken by voices. I decided to keep my eyes closed.  
"Oh Carlisle!" said my mom. "How sweet!"  
"Should we wake them?" asked my dad.  
"No, let them sleep, they look so cute!" Mom kissed our heads and left with dad.  
When they left I felt someone poking my face. My Bella was there, she giggled. She was kneeling next to me. I grinned. Bella looked very pretty. She was wearing a pink fluffy bunny onesie and her hair was loose dangling around her shoulders. Her cheeks were flushed and her warm brown eyes were sparkling.  
"Hey Eddie!" she squealed. "I had a really good dweam!" I laughed.  
"What Bella?" I asked. She moved so she was kneeling on my lap, facing me.  
"We all had a piccynic!" said Bella excitedly. She said picnic as piccynic. It was very cute. "All six of us, and then you and me got mawwied and Emmett stole my sandwich!" She pouted then. "But you got it back for me and we pushed Emmett in the pond, then he pulled me in and you jumped in after me, and then we ALL jumped in together!" She giggled hysterically, clutching at her sides.  
That made me laugh and we laughed together. Suddenly we smelt pancakes. Her eyes lit up and she put her arms out. She wrapped them around my neck and curled into a ball. I picked her up, it was easy since she was so small. We headed downstairs and she jumped off me and ran to Rose and Alice. I saw her giggling and I felt my heart swell up. I didn't understand why though, so headed to Em and Jas to eat my pancakes.

**Esme's POV**

I smiled at my three wonderful kids and there friends. I couldn't believe how great my life was. Carlisle and I had met at age eighteen. My best friend Renee and I were out in Port Angeles, when we saw Carlisle and Charlie. Renee and Charlie fell in love at first sight and married a year after. Carlisle and I fell in love slower. By the age of twenty, we were married. We decided to wait for kids until Carlisle and I had found steady jobs, but I gave my job up after a few years to be a stay at home mom and wife. Renee did the same.  
Then we decided we wanted children. There had been a time when Carlisle and I were told we could never have kids. My heart broke that day, but the day I saw the three positives on my tests, a year later, it healed. Carlisle had wanted a girl, I a boy. We didn't want to know, but Carlisle being a doctor, studied the sonogram every night. We named Emmett after my father. Emmett had been such a good baby, he looked like me, but had Carlisle's handsome eyes. His hair was off his grandpa. He'd met him once when he was a baby, but grandpa died soon after. Carlisle and my little Emmett were the only things that helped me through that difficult time.  
We met the Hales and their twins soon after, at a baby class. They were the same age as Emmett, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper had an instant connection. Rosalie and Jasper were so good-looking. John and Lilllian must have been so proud. They already had 11 year old twins. Rose and Jasper were both blonde. Rose's hair flowed down her back, while Jasper's stayed on his head in tight curls. Jasper had blue eyes, Rose had violet eyes. The three were best friends and played together a lot.  
When Emmett was one, I was pregnant again. This time we decided to find out. Emmett was very protective of his little brother. This time we named Edward after Carlisle's father. Edward was born with a full head of messy hair. He had inherited my green eyes, but while his hair had started off my colour, it slowly fell out and grew back within two weeks as an unusual bronze shade. Other than this, he looked exactly like Carlisle. When we went to Renee and Charlie's when Edward was two months, we met their daughter. Isabella. She was very beautiful, with dark brown eyes and tufts of brown hair. When Edward first saw her, something clicked. They both wailed and struggled to get out of their fathers arms. When on the floor, they stayed stuck together ever since.  
The two of them soon joined Emmett's little group, and they were all inseparable. Bella had become a beautiful girl, her shiny brown hair coming to her shoulders.  
I couldn't be happier with my life, but I still longed for just one more baby. A little girl to spoil and love. I could see Carlisle ached for a girl too. He wanted to have a daddy's little girl. When I got pregnant for the third time, it was a girl. Edward was two months, and Emmett was one. We decided to name her Jasmine. I felt complete. Emmett and Edward would sit on my laps and feel for the baby. Edward, being very young, just felt expectantly. Emmett understood better than Edward.  
One night Renee and I were out shopping in Port Angeles. I didn't want to go, I wanted to spend time with my boys, but Renee kept insisting. I finally agreed. Bella and the twins were staying I was four months pregnant. Renee was telling me how Bella was, and asking about the kids. I hadn't realized how much I missed my best friend. We asked Lillian as well, but she had stomach flu. Renee, Lily and I had become quite close. Everything was going fine, until we turned a wrong corner. There standing in the corner, were a group of six men. Their heads snapped up and they smiled smugly. We tried to walk away, but they were there.  
_Flashback_  
"Hey sweet-hearts," whispered one. Alcohol and tobacco stained his breath. "How bout you two come with us?"  
Renee's eyes were shut tight. She opened them and whispered weakly.  
"No thank you, we're married."  
We ran but one man grabbed my arm. I kicked him where it hurts and he screamed. Another man stalked up to me. He turned to his group and laughed.  
"Maybe it's a good thing!" he bellowed. "The shorter one is pretty thin, and the taller one is fat."  
He spat the last word as he poked my stomach. My eyes watered. How dare he touch my baby. My eyes turned murderous, and I heard a scream. Renee was on the floor, clutching her blood stained leg.  
"Esme," she choked, "Please, run! Get help, but get away and save Jasmine," I spun round wildly.  
One man grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. I screamed. A puddle of water escaped me. Oh god. Please no. I screamed again and six men ran to us.  
"M-my baby!" I whimpered. They understood. One man called the police and an ambulance, and turned to me.  
"We'll keep them here, don't worry." I turned as another wave of pain hit me. The six attackers were being restrained by our saviours.  
Two ambulances and two police cars pulled up. I was loaded into one ambulance, Renee into another. The six attackers were thrown into the police cars.  
I screamed all the way, not from pain, but from the fear for my sweet Jasmine.  
I was wheeled into delivery. Five minutes later, a grief stricken Carlisle appeared. It broke my heart to see his sweet, loving, caring face twisted in pain and grief.  
"I saw Renee is ER," he whispered. "She told me what happened. She blames herself."  
I shook my head firmly, tears running freely down my face. I sobbed as another contraction hit.  
"No! It's those men! If she didn't ask me to come, then she would've been alone! And those filthy men would've-would've! Oh Carlisle!"  
I broke down sobbing. Carlisle hugged me and my doctor stepped forward. His face was that of sadness.  
"Okay Esme," he said quietly. "Are you ready to start pushing?" I nodded and he counted down.  
Pain overwhelmed me and I could see darkness. But I pictured my sweet Jasmine. She would have my eyes and Carlisle's blonde hair. I pictured her as a toddler, with her big brothers chasing her around our vast gardens. I pictured her jumping into our bed with a nightmare. I pictured her on her wedding day. Edward and Emmett standing proudly with their wives. Carlisle walking her down the aisle. Her beautiful face, radiant. And then I pictured her holding a baby. Bright green eyes peeking out of a blue blanket.  
I wanted that. I _needed _that. So I found my light. The pain dulled. I saw the doctor holding a still, silent baby, as tiny as a doll. My breathing hitched. Carlisle was a stone, his beautiful features scarred from pain. And then a beautiful, heavenly cry filled the air. She was handed to me and Carlisle quickly. She did have my eyes and Carlisle's hair. She was taken from me an put in an incubator. I let doubts erased themselves. My beautiful girl was okay. But fate had other plans. Fate obviously decided to hate me, as the doctor soon came back with the same small bundle.  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered. Those three words crushed my existence.  
_End flashback  
_That was the worst day of my life. Renee was guilty, but I assured her it wasn't her fault. I felt like I'd died. That day I was lying in bed as I heard squeals.  
_Flashback  
_Carlisle was putting on a brave face for our sweet little angels. I shut my eyes, the pain too strong. The darkness beckoned me. How easy it would be, to take deaths withered hand. I'd be with my sweet girl. I heard a voice come from the clouds The voice was a tinkling of bells.  
_Come with me mommy  
_A beautiful pair of green eyes obscured my vision. My baby girl was there. But the vision flickered. I desperately tried to hold on, but instead the features changed to a face I knew all to well.  
_Carlisle  
_I pictured him laughing with our boys. His face shining with happiness. But it changed to a grimace of pain. He was standing over a coffin crying.  
"Esme!" he cried. "Don't leave me!" He sobbed.  
In the next picture he was lying on the bed. My side was untouched. He let tears escape.  
The face changed again.  
_Emmett_  
I saw his first word. His face scrunched in confusion.  
"Mo-mo-momma," It sounded like an angel speaking.  
In the next vision Emmett was leaning over a grave, his eyes shining with tears as he clung to his fathers leg.  
"Mommy!" he cried. "Want mommy!"  
In the next vision, an older Emmett was in hospital, holding a baby. He was smiling, but yet he was sad. And elderly Carlisle was broken and sullen. Emmett said one thing.  
"I wish mom was here."  
The face changed to my youngest. My cheeky boy.  
_Edward  
_I saw him giggle as rasberries were blown onto his stomach.  
In the next vision, he was in his daddy's arms, on top of my coffin. He was looking around desperately trying to find someone. Tears shone in his eyes.

I gasped and tried desperately to get away from the darkness.  
"Esme?" asked my darling husband. "You blacked out." My boys were cuddled in my side. "Are you okay?"  
I nodded and kissed him.  
_End flashback  
_It was a long road back to normal, but Alice helped. Carlisle was at the hospital. It was two months after...Jasmine. He was qualified in childbirth but didn't usually use it. But this woman had heard of Carlisle so asked for him. He was there every step of the way. She was a young woman in her early twenties. The father had run away without knowing of his baby.  
I got a call from Carlisle, asking if I could come to the hospital. Luckily, Edward and Emmett were at Renee and Charlie's with the twins. I was still hurting...a lot.  
When I got to the hospital Carlisle looked nervous.  
_Flashback_  
"Esme," he sighed softly. "Do you know the woman who's baby I was delivering today?"  
I nodded, thinking of the worst outcomes. Carlisle was leaving me for her...Carlisle was the father...Carlisle- My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle.  
"She died in childbirth." I stood shocked. I didn't think of that outcome. This lady was healthy. She didn't smoke, didn't drink, didn't do drugs.  
We'd invited her over sometimes.  
"Before she died, she asked me...if we could adopt her baby."  
I didn't know what to say.  
"Can I see her?" I whispered. Carlisle nodded and took me to a yellow room.  
He led me to a small baby in the corner. She was wrapped in a pink blanket. Unlike the others, she didn't have a surname on her crib. Just her name: ALICE  
I gasped. The baby had startling green eyes, like mine, like Edwards, like Jasmine's. She had a thin layer of black hair, and was pale white. My heart swelled.  
"Louise asked if she could be called Alice." I nodded and scooped Alice up. She nestled up to me and I fell in love with her,  
_End flashback.  
_When Alice was old enough, she entered the kid's gang. At school she would be in Edward and Bella's grade. Her and Jasper were very close, Jasper being very protective of her, and Alice adoring him.

I could already see the romance in the air. When I saw Edward and Bella cuddled up, I knew they would be more than just friends. Jasper and Alice's relationship was shifting from protecting to friendship. And Emmett and Rosalie...they weren't as close as the other "couples" but Rosalie was a counter balance to Emmett. They evened the scales together. In fact all of the "couples" did. Alice was bubbly and optimistic, Jasper was quiet and personal. Emmett was fun and energetic, Rose was laidback and calm. Edward was confident and intelligent, Bella was shy and giggly.  
I felt warm arms encircle me.  
"What are you thinking about?" Carlisle murmured.  
"Just the past," Carlisle stiffened. "And the future. We have a positive future."  
And I'm sure we did. As I watched the boys playing on the X-Box, and the girls giggling and squealing, I smiled.  
We'd be fine

**A/N: That was a really hard chapter to write. I tried to imagine Esme's pain and raw emotion and almost cried. That last line sounded really final didn't it? But it's FAR from over! I mean! Come on! They're toddlers!  
Again, please PM me ideas, or leave them in a review!**

**Chow!**

**Lexie xxx**


	3. Yay! I'm four! Parts 1 and 2

**Hola!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Soooo sorry it's late! Had something for my new school and my singing exam! Updating will probs be twice a week because I'm starting  
school on Tuesday!  
Chapter three of I'll love you forever! Yay! This will be Bella's birthday, and the "wedding". After this I'll start labelling the ages, because I'll do one or two chapters on each age x Also forgot to mention, all dresses for the girls will have the link on my profile xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight saga or any recognizable characters. The plot is mine though!** :)

Chapter three part 1-Yay! I'm four!

Chapter three part 2-I now pronounce you husband and wife.

**Bella's POV**

I yawned as I woke up. I looked at my Barbie calendar and squealed. It was my birthday! I was four! Yay! Like Eddie! We could get married! Mom and dad ran into my room with panicked expressions.  
"Bella?" asked my dad. "What's wrong? Did you fall honey?" Dad came and hugged me. I shook my head.  
"No daddy!" I giggled. "I four!" Mommy laughed, so did daddy.  
"Yes you are sweetheart!" he said. "Now get dressed, we have a surprise for you!"  
Daddy and mommy left and I squealed. I quickly ran to my closet, wondering what it was. I hoped it was a puppy. I'd always wanted a puppy! We were going to be having a birthday party later in the park, but I wasn't dressing for that yet. I chose a blue denim playsuit. I ran downstairs squealing.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed as I slipped onto my butt.  
Dad was there instantly and pulled me onto his shoulders. I giggled and kissed his cheek. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me onto the floor.  
I ran into the kitchen and quickly gobbled up my toast. I then ran into our living room and jumped onto our white couch. My mom was sitting there with the footrest up reading the magazine. I threw my arms around her.  
"Mommy?" I screamed loudly. "What my surpwise?" Mommy and daddy smiled at each other.  
"Well honey," Daddy said as he pulled me onto his lap. "Mommy and daddy were thinking that maybe we could all go to the animal shelter and pick up a puppy!"  
Daddy couldn't finish as I started squealing.  
"Thank you! Thank you!" I screamed as I started hugging my mom and dad. "Can it be weally little?" I said quieter.  
"Of course it can baby!" said my mommy. "Do you want to go now?" I nodded and jumped into my mommy's arms.  
She walked outside and strapped me into the minivan. I was bouncing in my seat and really needed to pee when we got there. When mom opened the door. I bolted out and into the shelter, running to the bathroom.  
When I came out, mommy and daddy had signed us in. I grabbed my dads hand and we went into a room labelled  
DOGS

* * *

"I want this one!" I squealed. "No, this one! Grr!" We had been brought into the young puppies section.  
They were all eight-ten weeks. And so cute!  
"Honey, what kind do you want?" asked the kind lady showing us around. She was young and pretty. She had red hair in a bun, and bright blue eyes.  
I shrugged.  
"A cute one!" I answered. The lady laughed.  
I looked around the beds on the floor, until I saw one in a small red and green checked bed in the corner. He was curled up at the back and was very small. He had big green eyes, and golden curly fur. I loved him instantly.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" I said as I pointed to that puppy. "Him!" Mom looked to the woman.  
"Sure!" she said. "He's eight weeks, is ready to take walks and can go home now!"  
"What kind is he?" asked my dad gruffly.  
"He's a golden labrador," she explained.  
Dad nodded and the woman handed me the puppy. He looked up at me with wide eyes and licked my cheek. I giggled and held him closer to me.  
"Can we take him with us now?" mom asked the lady.  
"Well it depends, do you have an bed and necessary equipment ready?"  
Mom nodded.  
"We've been keeping them in a cupboard for days," explained my dad. The woman nodded and ran off. The puppy squirmed so I gave him to mom.  
"Oh Charlie!" she sighed. "He's so adorable!" Daddy took him next and the dog cuddled in to him.  
"You're right Renee!" he grinned. He then used a baby voice. "Hello, little puppy! Hello! Are you the cutest little thing? Yes you are, yes you are!"  
I giggled. He sounded funny.  
The woman came back with some documents and dad handed me the puppy so they could sign them.  
When they were done, I carefully walked to the minivan. I sat in my car-seat and they put the doggy car harness on the puppy and strapped him onto my seat. He was snuggled on my lap.  
"So Bells?" said my dad from the front. "What's his name?"  
I looked at him. He didn't look like a Buddy, or Buster or anything like that. I stared at his face and he looked at me with his big green eyes.  
"Eddie!" I decided. The puppy nuzzled into me. He liked it.  
"Eddie?" asked my mom.  
"Yeah! Cus he has big gween eyes like Edward!"  
Mom laughed and dad shook his head, smiling. When we came home, mommy got Eddie's bed out. There were two. One of them, which he would sleep in was a brown house with a soft brown bed underneath, and the other was brown with white inside. Mom put the house one in the little alcove. She also put a red food bowl and a red water bowl there. She put the other bed between the sofa and daddy's green armchair. I put Eddie down and he cautiously went to the house and jumped in. I pouted. Mom filled up his food bowl and we watched T.V. Every now and again Eddie would lean out, eat a bit of food and lean back in. I huffed and sat by the house. After ten minutes, Eddie came out and licked my hand. I stroked him and he jumped on my lap. I picked him up and went back to the sofa with him on my belly.  
"Oh Bella!" mommy cried. "You better go get ready for your party!"  
"Is Eddie coming?" I asked. Mom nodded. I bounded up the stairs. Eddie ran after me but when he got to the third step, he fell down.  
"Eddie!" I cried. "I held him to me and he relaxed. I kissed his head and put him on the floor.  
I heard him whimper as I left.  
When I got to my yellow bedroom door, I hopped in. I pulled out the dress with mommy had chosen for me and slipped it on. It was blue with white polka dots and had a pink belt with a pink flower around the middle. It had a pink edging on the bottom. I also pulled out the ring Edward gave me.  
"MOMMY!" I called. "HAIR!"  
A few seconds later, my mommy came in with Eddie in her arms. Eddie sat on my lap at the dressing table, as mommy did my hair. She put the top half in a bun, with a few strands loose, and the rest was down in curls.  
When we got down, mom put Eddie's collar and lead on. We had gotten a tag at the shelter. The park wasn't far so we walked.

* * *

I was waiting for my friends. The party was set up. There were three adjoining picnic tables with party food on, and one big table with the cake on. It was a white castle with pink flowers on it. There were pink and white balloons and a birthday banner. There was a big blanket for us to sit on, and my aunt Jenny was doing games. Jenny was a party person and did party games. She was my mom's younger sister. She had long black hair tied in a bun and blue eyes like mommy. Mommy looked pretty too. She was wearing a flowery dress with a purple jacket. Dad was wearing a plaid shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, and jeans.  
"Where are they?" I cried. I looked around at spotted Rosalie and Jasper. I squealed and ran to them.  
"Rose!" I jumped up and down. "Jazzy!" I threw my arms around Jasper and then hugged Rosalie.  
Jasper was wearing a black t-shirt and pants. Rose was wearing a black dress with flowers on it. Her hair was loose, with a pink rose clipped on.  
"Hi Bells!" laughed Jasper. "Happy birthday!" Rose grinned and pulled me away. Jasper huffed and crossed his arms, before putting his present on the table. He came back.  
"So Belly!" she squealed. "You can marry Edward now!" I hugged her as Jasper laughed.  
"BELLA! ROSE!" I turned around and grinned as Alice ran into my arms.  
Her hair was curled, with a bit clipped up. Her dress was white with flowers at the bottom and a pink belt.  
"Happy birthday Bella!" she squealed. "I can't wait for the wedding! Oh! JAZZY! HEY!"  
Alice ran to Jasper and hugged him tightly. He widened his eyes and stumbled.  
"Oh, hi Ali," he said uncomfortably. "Hey look! It's Emmett!" he shrugged away, and ran off.  
Alice's eyes brimmed with tears.  
"Jazzy hate me!" she whispered. Rose hugged her.  
"No he doesn't Ali," she said. "Don't worry!"  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Edward. He was grinning from ear to ear and his bronze hair was messy still. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and pants.  
"Hey Bellarina!" Edward giggled. "Happy birthday!"  
I hugged him tightly breathing in his scent.  
"Hey Edward! Where's Emmett? I need all of you!" Edward nodded and ran off. He came back with Emmy and Jazz. Emmett was wearing a camouflage top.  
"Hey my little Bella-bear!" he laughed. "What'd you need?"  
I lead them all to one corner and ran off to my mom.  
"Mommy!" I cried. "Need Eddie!" Eddie was unclipped and ran into my waiting arms. I scooped him up and carried him to my friends.  
They all gasped.  
"Aww! Bells! He's so cute!" screeched Alice. Eddie buried his face in my chest.  
"Yeah! What's his name?" asked Emmett. I blushed.  
"Eddie," I said quietly.  
I looked up and saw Jasper and Emmett snickering and Rose and Ali awing. Edward was grinning widely and kissed my cheek as Jasper and Emmett laughed again. I blushed. "Can I hold him?" asked Edward. I nodded and gave Eddie to Edward.  
Eddie looked up and licked Edwards cheek. Edward giggled. I was about to say something, but was cut off.  
"BELLA!" I heard a familiar voice call. I spun round as I saw the tall thin, dark haired boy sprinting towards me.  
"JAKEY!" I screamed. Jacob and I played together sometimes because our dad's went fishing together.  
"Happy birthday Bell!" he said as I hugged him tight.  
"Thanks!" I squealed. "Look, these are my friends! And Edward is my bestest friend." Jacob sighed at that. I pointed each of them out and Edward scowled at Jacob.  
Eddie reached for the floor so Edward put him down and he ran to my mom. Jacob was talking to Jasper and Emmett about football  
I grabbed Edwards hand and squeezed it tightly as we heard two annoying voices.  
"BELLA!" they screeched at the same time. "Happy birthday!" I smiled weakly as they hugged me and ran to put their presents down.  
"Hi Edward!" said Jessica, giggling. "You look very nice!" I frowned and tightened my grip on Edward. He nodded as Lauren approached. She was carrying a squirming Eddie.  
"I like your doggy Bella!" she said. "And he likes me! Look!" Eddie whined and I grabbed him.  
"Bella!" screamed Lauren. "That's mean!" The two girls stomped off as Mikey, Eric, Ben and Tyler arrived.  
"Hey Bellsy!" said Mikey as he hugged me. I shook away as Edward frowned.  
"Hi Bella!" said Tyler. "Happy birthday! Hey Edward!" Edward smiled. "Aw! Cute dog Bella!" he giggled. "Is he yours? What's his name?"  
"Thanks Tyler! This is Eddie, I got him as a birthday present!" Edward beamed with pride as I said the name and Mikey whined.  
"Why didn't you call him Mikey?" he pouted.  
"Because, I love Edward!" I said as Mike stomped off and Tyler ran to find Emmett to play a game of wrestling. Eddie jumped down and ran to watch.  
"Hi Bella!" grinned Eric. "Happy birthday!" he hugged me but I moved as he tried to kiss my cheek so he stumbled. Edward and Ben laughed loudly as he ran away.  
"Hi Bells!" grinned Ben. "Happy birthday!" he hugged me and I smiled.  
"Thanks Ben!"  
"BELLA!" squealed a voice. I turned to see Angela running to me. I hugged her. "Happy birthday!"  
"Thanks!" I grinned as she handed me a gift. I ran to the table and when I came back, everyone was sitting on the blanket.

* * *

I yawned. Again, we were all gathered for a sleepover, but we were at my house. We were all sleeping in my room, but mommy had cleared it so we all had sleeping bags in there. We were all in our pajamas. Rose was wearing a stripy pink and blue nighty. She had her hair in a side pony which my mommy did. Alice was wearing a pink and green onesie with her short hair in a ponytail, and I was in a white starry onesie with my hair in a high bun. My mom did that too.  
"The party was great Bella!" giggled Rosalie as Eddie curled up on her lap. I grinned as I grabbed one of the presents. It was fun.  
We'd played lots of games. I won Pass the Parcel which made Jessica cry. She was right after me and thought I cheated. Edward won musical statues. Alice would've won, but I fell into Emmett who fell into Jasper who fell into Rose who fell into Jacob who fell into Alice. The rest were already out, and the five of us burst into heaps of laughter while Alice sulked. Edward didn't like Jacob, because at the end, Jacob gave me a kiss on the lips. I wiped it off and giggled but Edward was angry and pushed Jacob over. I'd told him off, but Jacob said he was fine and went home.  
My favourite game was musical chairs. Edward and I were the last ones in, and when he ran to the chair I tickled him before he sat and won.  
At the end of all the games.  
I won two, Edward won three, Alice and Rosalie came joint first in one, Angela won one, Jessica won one and Jacob won one. Emmett and Jasper came last in every one apart from musical statues. Those who didn't win one didn't care, but Lauren started crying. I snapped out of the memory as Rose clapped in front of me.  
"Bella!" she whined. "You've been sitting there for AGES! Open the present!" I giggled at Roses expression, as I tore open the card  
We all looked at the card in confusion. The card was white with a big red heart at the front that said I LOVE YOU. I smirked.  
"They spelt love wong Edward! Look!" Edward grinned and laughed.  
"Yeah Bells!" he said. "Who's it from?" I shrugged and opened it. I furrowed my brows in confusion.  
"Rose, what it say?" Rose leant over my shoulder.  
_I luff yoo Bella boo  
_  
_Fwom yore boyfrand Mikey  
_Rose giggled.  
"It says, I love you Bella-boo, from your boyfriend Mikey." Edward growled. I groaned. Alice snickered. Then we all burst out laughing.  
"That's really funny Bellsy!" said Jasper in breaths. I nodded wiping tears from my eyes and opened the present.  
It was very squishy. Emmett laughed loudly. It was a teddy with a red heart in its hands. Edward groaned this time.  
"This is really ugly!" said Rosalie. scrunching up her nose. I nodded and got an idea.  
"Eddie!" I said. His ears pricked up. "Here boy!" Eddie grabbed the bear and jumped onto Emmett's lap chewing it.  
He had his head on Emmett's lap, but his body on Jaspers.  
"Well done Bella!" said Emmett laughing. I blushed and Edward grabbed my hand happily. I opened the rest of the presents.  
Lauren had gotten me a princess dress up set, which I immediately threw to my closet. I hated dressing up.  
Jessica got me a soft elephant toy which had a tutu on. Emmett decided to call it Trunkallina and I agreed. I liked that present and put it on my bed .  
Angela had gotten me a ballerina music box which was very pretty.  
Eric had gotten me a little bag and headband. They were both pink and sparkled.  
Tyler had gotten me a book about fairytales,  
Ben had gotten me a crayon and paint set. I really liked those, since I loved art.  
My mom came up then.  
"Hi sweethearts!" she said. "Having fun?" We all nodded. "I'm here to get Eddie, to take him to bed." We all pouted.  
Emmett picked him up and carried him to my mom. I kissed his head.  
"Night Eddie! Love you!" Eddie nuzzled into my mom.  
"Okay then! Night guys!" said my mom as she left.  
I then opened my friends presents.  
Jacob's was squishy and I crossed my fingers hoping it wasn't the same as Mikey's. When I opened it, I laughed loudly. It was a wolf with a nametag that said  
JACOB WOLF.  
"Aw cool!" said Emmett.  
"Yeah, it's cute!" squealed Alice and Rose.  
"Why a wolf?" asked Jasper. I shrugged.  
"Yeah, I like it!" Edward nodded, though I knew he was lying. I leaned to him and whispered in his ear.  
"You're still my bestest friend!" He grinned widely and I continued with the presents.  
"Open mine next!" squealed Alice. She handed me a big white box with a red bow around it.  
"We got separate ones cuz Alice got you somethin borin!" whined Emmett shooting a glare at Alice. Alice stuck her tongue out and I giggled. I opened the box.  
"Wow Ali! Thanks! They're beautiful!" I hugged her.  
In the box were a pair of white slip on shoes with blue stripes and a red flowers.  
"Thanks Bells! I picked them myself!" she said proudly.  
Emmett gave me his gift next. I shook it and it rattled. I opened it and screamed loudly. Rose and Alice joined in. It was a zombie head!  
"Emmett!" I whined. "Why?" he snickered and Edward and Jaz laughed.  
"It's a candy holder!" Emmett squealed with glee as he removed the top of the head to reveal candy. "See?"  
He grabbed a piece of liquorish and we all grabbed a piece of candy.  
"Thanks Emmy-bear!" I said when I swallowed.  
"It's okay Bellaroo!" I rolled my eyes at the nickname as he grabbed another piece of candy.  
"Ours next! Ours next!" said Rosalie and Jasper at the same time bouncing up and down. It freaked us all out when they did stuff at the same time.  
Rose gave me a big pink one and I tore open the wrapping paper.  
"Wow!" I whispered. It was a big karaoke machine. "Thank you Rose! Thank you Jazzy!" I hugged them both.  
"It's okay Bella," said Jasper. "We know you love to sing!" I nodded grinning as Emmett and Jasper put it in the corner.  
"Open mine next Bella," said Edward quietly as he handed me a long silver box.  
I opened it and tears ran down my face.  
"Edward! I love it!" It was a silver bracelet with three charms.  
"Mommy helped me choose," Edward said blushing. I held out my wrist and Edward slid it on.  
"It's pretty Edward!" said Rose.  
"What are these for?" I said pointing to the charms.  
"This one is because we met when we babies!" he explained holding a white bottle. "This one is because our eyes." he said pointing to a brown circle with green gems in it. "And this one is because I love you!" he mumbled holding the bright red heart.  
Emmett and Jasper snickered and Alice and Rosalie hit their brothers.  
"Why are there empty spaces?" I asked.  
"Mommy said I can give you a new one if somethin important happens!" Edward said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
I yawned suddenly.  
"I tired!" I said as I jumped off Edward and into my sleeping bag in between Edward and Rose.  
"Me too!" Jasper yawned.  
Rose ran to the light switch and flicked it off, before running back.  
"Nighty night!" said Emmett, Jasper and Edward.  
"Sleep tight!" said Rose, Alice and I.  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" We all said before giggling. We always did that at our sleepovers.  
I held my bunny rabbit toy close and fell asleep.

* * *

Part 2- I now pronounce you husband and wife

**Edward's POV**

I stretched sleepily and opened my eyes. I looked around. We were in Bella's room, in a circle with our sleeping bags. Me, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rose, and then Bella. But Emmett wasn't there. I looked around and saw him walk into the room.  
"I needed the toilet!" he whispered. I nodded. Bella suddenly started sleep talking.  
"I love my motorcycle!" she mumbled happily. Emmett and I tried not to giggle. "Vrmm! Vrmm! Oh no! An elephant is coming!" We clamped our hands over our mouths.  
"Alice, why is Emmett riding an elephant?" she asked. Emmett grinned. "Oh! Jasper! You fell into the chocolate river!" We giggled quietly. "Clean up! Alice, stop talking to the sun! Don't cry! Oh no! Rose? Why are you on a trampoline?" Emmett giggled again. "Never mind! Edward," I grinned. "Stop licking that car! Can you fix my bike? Oh no! The elephant is getting closer! Emmett!" Emmett grinned again. "AHHHHHH!" Everyone jumped at Bella's scream.  
"Bells!" whined Jasper. "You woke us up!" Bella spun round and whacked Emmett.  
"I'm taking away your elephant!" she said before jumping up.  
"Huh?" asked Rose.  
"Nothing!" I assured her.  
"Oh Edward!" squealed Bella hugging me tight. "We're getting mawwied today!" I grinned as Emmett pulled me away.  
"Can I do it?" he asked. "PLEEAASE?" I nodded and he hugged me tight. "You're the best little bro!" He grinned. Suddenly he frowned. "What do I have to do?"  
I shrugged.  
"Oh, I'll ask Aunt Renee!" I ran to Jasper who was struggling to stay awake.  
"Do you wanna go have breakfast?" I asked. He nodded and Alice ran up and took Jaspers hand. I frowned. She _was _my little sister.  
"I'll come! I'll come!" she squealed excitedly. "BELLY! ROSIE!" They ran over and I took Bella's hand. She smiled up at me and my heart sped up.  
I smiled back and my cheeks turned red. I didn't know why, but this always happened when I was near Bella. Maybe I was sick? That made me nervous. I'd tell daddy. Emmett joined us, his face full of candy. Rose frowned.  
"Emmy!" she said putting he hands on her hips. "That's Bella's candy!" Emmett smiled sheepishly.  
"Sorry Bell-bell!" he said hugging her.  
"It's okay Emmy-bear! I know you love candy!" Bella giggled. Emmett stuck his tongue out at Rose and Rose punched him on the arms.  
"Come on!" whined Alice, pulling on Jasper. "I'm hungry!" We all laughed and ran out of Bella's room.  
We went down the hallway.  
"Ugh!" sighed Emmett. "School tomorrow!" Because we were lower years, we started later than the older classes.  
"Yeah!" pouted Jasper. "James said that Mr Matthews is mean!" he giggled. "James took me to watch baseball last week! It was so cool!"  
"Yeah!" squealed Rose. "Vicky took me shopping!"  
"I wish I had a brother or sister!" said Bella wistfully.  
"NO YOU DON'T!" we all shouted. That startled Bella and she fell.  
"Bella!" we all screamed. We were at the top of the stairs!  
I grabbed her hand and yanked her up. We toppled over and she landed on me. She hugged me tightly and cried.  
"It's okay Bells!"  
"Are you okay?" asked Alice. Bella nodded and jumped up.  
"Yeah! Come on!" We headed down, and Bella kept a firm grip on my arm.  
"Bells?" asked Uncle Charlie. "Are you okay sweetheart?" she nodded.  
"I almost fell down the stairs, but Edward caught me." she smiled weakly. Charlie kissed her head.  
"Be careful baby," she nodded and ran in. We all started to go into the kitchen but Uncle Charlie stopped me.  
"Good job kiddo," he said ruffling my hair. I beamed and hugged his waist.  
"Thanks Uncle Charlie," he cleared his throat.  
"No probs Ed! Now go have pancakes. Your Aunt Renee is waitin!" I nodded and ran into the kitchen.  
I sat down next to Emmett and Jasper.  
"Hi Aunt Renee," I said smiling.  
"Hi dear!" She handed me a plate of pancakes as Bella came in.  
Her hair was down and she was holding Eddie. It made me happy that she named him after me. She must love me. That made me happy too. She put him down and he ran to his house and hid. Bella skipped over to the sink and washed her hands before sitting next to Rose and Ali.  
"Yummy!" she squealed. We all tucked in. Uncle Charlie walked in.  
"So kids," said Aunt Renee as she read the paper. "What are you doing today?"  
"Edward and Bella are getting mawwied!" squealed Alice. Renee smiled but Charlie frowned.  
"What?" he said angrily. I blushed deeply as did Bella.  
"Yeah! I'm doing it!" said Emmett proudly. Charlie smiled tightly.  
"Well girls," said Renee to Rose and Alice. Do you need help to make Bella ready?"  
They both nodded.  
"Yes please Aunt Renee!" they chimed.  
Emmett finished and walked up to Aunt Renee.  
"Aunt Renee?" he said. "What do I have to say?" Renee laughed.  
"You need to ask if Bella wants Edward to be her husband and ask Edward if he wants Bella to be his wife. If they say yes, they're married!"  
Emmett nodded and Alice and Rose dragged Bella upstairs with Aunt Renee. Uncle Charlie turned on the T.V, baseball was on.  
"Hey!" screamed Jasper. "Uncle Charlie! I saw baseball last week with James!" Charlie laughed.  
"Cool Jazz! Tell me all about it!" They started to chat and Emmett and I ran upstairs.  
Our bags were in the spare room, so we changed.  
"What do I wear Em?" I asked. Emmett stopped.  
"Whatever you want!" he decided. I liked that. Emmett went into the adjoining bathroom.  
I pulled on what mommy had packed for me. It was an orange t-shirt, cargo pants and a brown and green striped zip-up hoodie. I ran a hand through my hair to make it messy and Emmett ran out of the adjoining bathroom. He was wearing a black zip-up hoodie, blue t-shirt and black pants. We passed Jasper on the way downstairs as he went to change.  
"Hey!" he said. We jumped downstairs and saw Uncle Charlie.  
Eddie was asleep in his bed by Charlie's feet.  
"Hey Uncle Charlie!" shouted Emmett. "We're gonna play soccer! Will you pay with us?" Uncle Charlie laughed.  
"I've gotta leave for work in half an hour, so why not? One game!"  
"Yay!" we shouted before running into the back garden.  
I put my jacket on one side and Emmett put his on the other to make the goal. Uncle Charlie got the ball. Jazz ran down and joined us.  
"Let me play!" he shouted. "What are the teams?"  
"How bout," said Charlie. "Me and Eddie-boy, and you and Em?" We nodded and played.  
At the end, the score was three-two to them.  
"Uncle Charlie!" I whined. "We lost!" He laughed.  
"Sorry kiddo!"  
"Rematch!" I said pouting.  
"Nope, gotta work!"  
We all pouted as he got into his cruiser.  
"EDWARD!" screamed my sister.  
"What is it Ali?" I asked.  
"The wedding!" she squealed.  
"What do I do?" I asked her.  
"Go stand by the big tree! You too Emmett!" We ran over while Alice told Jasper what to do.  
"WE'RE COMING!" I heard Bella call loudly. Rose opened the back door and her, Alice and Jasper sat at the front watching.  
Bella then came out. Her hair was loose with an Alice band in and she had on a white dress with flowers on the belt. I instantly recognized it as the one she wore to her aunt's wedding. She looked beautiful and I felt a blush come on my cheeks. I was ill, I knew it! I had to see daddy before I died!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Are you done mommy?" I asked. Mommy was doing my hair while Ali and Rose picked a dress.  
"Yes honey! Now have fun, I'm going to walk the dog! I'll be just outside." Mommy kissed my cheek and left to change out of her dressing gown.  
"FOUND IT!" yelled Rose. "Look!"  
Rose held up a white dress which I wore to my aunt Emily's wedding. Aunt Emily was my daddy's sister. I nodded and slipped it on. Rose and Alice were dressed. Alice had on denim shorts and a red t-shirt. Her hair was up. Rose was wearing a yellow summer dress with her hair loose.  
"Let's go!" I screamed. Alice ran down first while Rose brushed her hair. I grabbed her hand and we went down.  
"WE'RE COMING!" I yelled loudly. Rose ran out and I skipped out after. A blush on my cheeks.  
I ran to Edward and hugged him tightly.  
"Start Emmy!" squealed Alice who was on the floor next to Jasper and Rose.  
"What?" said Emmett coming out of a trance. "Oh! Oh yeah! Um, hello everybody! We are here because Bells and Ed are getting married! So, um?"  
Emmett scratched his head.  
"Oh yeah! I remember what to say!" he looked at me. "Bella, do you want Edward to be your hus-hus, husband?" he asked. I giggled and nodded.  
"Eddie? Do you want Bella to be your wife?" he nodded shyly. "Yay! Okay! Now you kiss!"  
Jasper laughed delightedly while Alice and Rose squealed. Emmett smirked. Edward was red in the face so I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. He beamed and leant down to kiss me back. I giggled and hugged him tightly.  
"Love you Bells!" he said.  
"I love you too Edward, forever and ever!"

**A/N: Wow! Long chapter! Please review and PM me ideas! I will be skipping a few years now, until they're about eight! Thanks guys!**

**Au revior!**


	4. I have to sit next to Mike!

**A/N:** **K guys! SOOOOO sorry its late, but I had so much schoolwork! I hope this lives up to expectations and you like it! See if you can guess the age :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Morning mom!" I sang as I skipped into the kitchen. I looked around. "Where are dad and Eddie?" My mom swallowed her mouthful of tea and smiled.  
"Your dad's taken Eddie for a walk honey."  
I nodded and sat down where a plate toast had been already put down for me. My mom was humming happy birthday to herself. I giggled quietly. It was her thirty fifth birthday yesterday so my grandma Marie and my grandpa Anthony came round.  
"Are you excited for the 4th grade honey?" my mom said breaking me from my thoughts.  
I shrugged.  
"I guess." I said finishing my first piece of toast. "Emmett and Jas and Rose said it's really fun, but I'm nervous. Mrs Grundy left, what if the new teachers mean?"  
Mom laughed.  
"Don't worry Bella! I met your teacher while I was out with Eddie last week. She seems very nice! Her name is Irina Denali." I relaxed then and finished my last piece of toast.  
"Mom, can you do my hair ?" Mom nodded and I ran to my room.  
I settled down at my dressing table as mom started running the brush through my hair. She started putting half of it up.  
"Are you excited about seeing your friends again?" I grinned widely and nodded.  
The Cullen's had gone to Egypt for two weeks and I'd really missed them. Especially Edward. The Hales had gone to California because James and Victoria had a week off from college so they went on a family holiday. I'd been really lonely. Daddy had been working loads and mom had been sick every morning for the past few days. And Eddie was four now so I couldn't have him on my lap. He came up to my shoulders! Jacob Black had come round once or twice, but I felt a pang in my chest because Edward wasn't there. They'd all come back late yesterday, so I couldn't see them, but they were coming to school. I couldn't wait to see them!  
"Are you done mommy?" I said sweetly looking up at her.  
Mom smiled and nodded.  
"Of course baby," she wiped her eyes. "Oh, you look so grown up sweetheart!"  
I beamed with pride as mom kissed my cheek.  
"Thanks mom!"  
"Now you get dressed Bella."  
I nodded as mom left my room.  
I looked into my mirror and grinned. My hair had lightened and had golden highlights in, which made my eyes look darker. Mom had pulled half of it up and the rest hung loosely around my shoulders.  
I ran to my wardrobe and picked an outfit. I decided on something with dark blue, because Edward said I looked pretty in it. I chose a white t-shirt with dark blue polka-dots. Dark blue pants and a dark blue hoodie. It had a picture of a dog on it at the back. I ran down the stairs and saw my dad. I ran to him and clung onto him.  
"Hi dad!" I laughed as he hugged me. "Where's Eddie?"  
Dad was cut off by a loud bark. I heard footsteps and turned to see a big golden Labrador running to me.  
"Hi Eddie!" I said rubbing his belly. "Hi boy! Who's a good boy?" He licked my hand and I laughed.  
"Are you taking me to school mom?" I asked her. She shook her head sadly.  
"No, sorry honey," she smiled. "I feel quite sick actually." I nodded sadly then frowned.  
"So do I have to go in the cruiser?" I whined. Dad frowned.  
"What? My cruisers fine!" Mom laughed and I rolled my eyes grinning.  
"No honey, you can go in my car!"  
I sighed in relief. I then got impatient.  
"Can we go now?" I asked. Mom laughed and nodded.  
"Oh wait!" I've got to get something!"  
I ran into my room and headed to my wardrobe. I opened the door and grabbed my charm bracelet Edward got me when I was four. We'd put the charms on a bigger bracelet and a lot had been added. There was a book for our first day in first grade, a red cross for when I sprained my wrist in gym class, a music note because Edward and I both loved music, and my favourite one of all which he'd given me last Christmas. It was the letters B+E intertwined. They both sparkled like diamonds whenever the sun hit it.  
I also grabbed my necklace. It had the ring Edward had given me when we were little on it. My finger had gotten too big, so mom put it on a silver chain. I tucked it into my hoodie and ran downstairs to hear my parents talking. I stopped halfway up the staircase.  
"Renee, maybe you should take a test!" my dad said worriedly. "That's the third time this week that you've had morning sickness!" Mom sighed.  
"Ok, I'll go to the doctors while Bella's at school so I can pick her up." My dad smiled.  
"Okay, I just want to let you know, whatever the result, I love you dearly." My mom kissed him softly and I shuddered.  
"I love you too Charlie! Now get Bella to school!"  
I decided to then bound downstairs.  
"Ready!" I said happily. I ran over to the sleeping dog on the couch. "Bye Eddie, love you!" I kissed his head and took dad's hand.  
"Come on dad! Let's go!"  
I hurriedly said bye to mom and pulled dad outside. We jumped into moms car and drove to Forks Elementary.

* * *

"Do you think Edward will be here yet?" I asked as I scanned the playground through the window.  
I couldn't spot his unusual bronze hair, or bright green eyes. My dad smiled slightly.  
"Don't you wanna see your other friends too Bells?" I laughed.  
"Course I do dad, but Edwards my best friend ever!" Dad laughed.  
"Yeah, I understand. Oh, look! There's the Hales car!"  
I whipped my head round, and sure enough, there was the golden convertible. I grinned as I noticed the two ten year olds jump out. For once it was sunny and they seemed to be enjoying it. I jumped out of the car.  
"ROSE!" I cried running over. "JASPER!" They spotted me and grinned together.  
"BELLA!" They both screamed. We all hugged and I finally got a good look at them.  
They were both golden brown. Rosalie's hair had turned a darker shade of golden, with lighter highlights in them, and her violet eyes had honey gold flecks in them. Jaspers hair had gone the same shade but had dark brown strands in it. His hair had stopped being curly when he was seven, so now it just flopped over his eyes messily. His eyes had lightened, and had a trace of red in them. It almost looked like the colour of blood.  
"How was California?" I giggled taking both of their hands as we headed to the playground.  
I turned to say goodbye to my dad, but he was in deep conversation with John Hale.  
"Awesome!" Rosalie giggled as she adjusted her jacket.  
She was wearing a white t-shirt with LA in big blue letters on it, and shorts. Her hair fell in natural curls and was scraped of her head with a small black band.  
"James has a new girlfriend called Jane Volturi!"  
Jasper must have sensed my confusion with the name, he did that a lot. He just KNEW!  
"She's Italian Bells, that's why her names funny!" I nodded gratefully as Rose continued.  
"Anyway!" she sighed irritably. "She's really pretty! She's got really light blonde hair, and is quite pale considering she's Italian! And she has weird eyes. But they look really nice on her. They're really dark red and it looked scary at first, like blood!" Rose and Jasper both giggled. "But she took me shopping with Victoria and it was SO FUN!"  
I grimaced. I hated shopping.  
"Yeah!" said Jasper. "And it's weird cuz she has a twin brother too! And he's going out with Vick!" I laughed at the irony.  
"He took me to watch a football game! He's awesome!"  
Rose sighed dreamily.  
"Yeah, his name's Alec and he's so handsome!" Jasper frowned.  
"Ugh! I'm gonna go now! There's Tyler. TYLER! HEY! TYLER!" He ran off to Tyler and Rose looked at me.  
"So, Alec isn't pale like Jane, he's really tanned! And he's got dark hair which he sticks up! And his eyes are the same as Janes, but they have blue in them!"  
She giggled. I grinned.  
"Sounds cool Rose!"  
I looked around again and my breath caught when I spotted the familiar bronze hair.  
"EDWARD!" I screamed. He looked around startled, but wasn't quick enough as I barrelled into him. "I missed you!"  
I hung onto his neck as he hugged me.  
"I missed you too Bella!" he said. His voice soothed me and I pulled away to look at him. He too looked different.  
He'd grown an inch and hadn't tanned. That relieved me, he looked better pale. His bronze hair had streaks of gold in it and his green eyes seemed to sparkle even more.  
"How was Egypt?" I asked him as we headed towards the swings. "And where's Alice and Emmett?"  
We sat down.  
"Emmett went to say hi to Jasper, and Alice went to the bathroom to check her appearance."  
I giggled at Alice's vanity. She always had to check about dress before going anywhere.  
"And Egypt was awesome! We saw the pyramids!"  
"Really?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded.  
We'd studied pyramids last year and I loved them.  
"Yeah! And then we went to this great restaurant because of my 9th birthday!" I pouted.  
"I wish I hadn't missed your birthday!" he grinned and hugged me.  
"Me too!"  
"Oh! I got you a present!" I rummaged through my bag and pulled out the square box.  
"Thanks Bells!" He tore it open excitedly and widened his eyes when he saw the gift.  
I'd made mom take me to every music store in the city trying to find the gift. Edward had told me that Esme showed him a song on the computer one day by someone called Debussy and he really liked it. So I decided to get him the whole Debussy collection. I found it in a small music store the other side Port Angeles.  
"Thank you Bella!" Edward said grinning at me.  
I grinned back and he pulled me into a hug. I breathed in his familiar scent of honey and woodsmoke. Our hug was interrupted by a loud squeal.  
"Bella!" shouted Alice. I turned around and spotted her.  
her raven coloured hair was falling to her waist and she had a light tan. She wore a yellow top which flowed at the bottom and had a floral pattern. She were white leggings with it.  
"Hi Ali!" I exclaimed as we hugged. "How was Egypt?" She grinned and started telling me about all the clothes.  
"There was so much stuff Bella!" she grinned. "Where's Jasper? I've already seen Rose!"  
I pointed to the centre of the playground where Jasper was laughing with Ben Cheney. Alice jumped delightedly.  
"JAZZY!" she squealed.  
Jasper saw her and ran over, pulling her into a hug.  
"Hey Al! I missed you!" Alice giggled and I felt Edward beside me.  
"I don't like it!" he grumbled.  
"What?" I asked him. He motioned to Alice and Jasper.  
"Alice and Jasper!" he moaned. "Alice has a crush on him but she's my little sister!" I giggled.  
"BELLA!" A booming voice cut off.  
Before I could answer or acknowledge the voice, I was captured in a bone-crushing hug. I laughed.  
"Hi Emmett, I missed you too!" He put me down and held me at arms length. He frowned.  
"You've shrunk!" he said suddenly. I frowned.  
"No I haven't! I've grown an inch!" Emmett laughed.  
"Yeah right!" I blushed as the bell rung.  
"Aww, there's the bell! Bye Bella!"  
"Bye Em!"  
Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the classroom where we met Alice.  
"Hey guys!" she squealed.  
"Bella! Edward! Alice!" I heard Angela say.  
"Hi Angela!" I said giving her a hug. "How was you holidays?"  
Angela started telling us some story about how she went skiing when I heard a familiar voice.  
"OH BELLA!" I heard Mike Newton cry out.  
When Mikey had turned seven, he started asking to be called Mike instead because he said Mikey was a baby name.  
I grimaced as I saw he was being accompanied by Eric, Jessica and Lauren. He sauntered over to the desk which we were standing around.  
"Hi Mike! Hi Eric, Jess, Lauren."  
"Hi Edward!" Jessica and Lauren said as they latched onto Edward's arm.  
He shrugged away from them and I giggled quietly.  
"Hey Bella! How's my girl been?" Mike said putting his arm around my shoulders.  
Edward pulled me away and I snuggled into his side.  
"I'm fine Mike! And I'm NOT your girl!" Mike scowled.  
"Yep! She's my girl!" Edward said beaming.  
I giggled as Mike ran away with the three people following. Just then a young woman walked in.  
She was wearing a white short sleeved blouse with a red pencil skirt. Her blonde hair was piled high above her head but strands fell out and into curls. She had golden eyes and pale white skin which was paler than mine even! Her lips were blood red as were her fingernails.  
"Good morning class!" she said in a bell like voice. "My name is Miss Denali!"  
"Hi Miss Denali!" We all muttered as we made our way to seats.  
Alice, Edward and I waited, not sure who should sit with who on the two seat desks.  
"Um, kids!" Miss Denali shouted. We all turned.  
"Please hang your coats and bags up, and then I will put you in seats."  
Everyone groaned at the thought of not sitting with our friends.  
I hung up my hoodie next to my purple backpack as Edward and Alice did the same.  
"Okay then!" Miss Denali said rubbing her hands together. "If I call your name, raise your hand and I'll tell you where to sit!"  
We all stood at the side of the classroom as Miss Denali started reading off her list.  
"Hmmm, Bethany Steward!"  
A girl with brown plaits and glasses raised her hands as Miss Denali directing her to a seat in the corner. This continued until there were about ten of us left.  
"Ben Cheney!" she called and sat him down.  
"Alice Cullen!" Alice's hand shot up and Miss Denali sat her next to Ben.  
Angela pouted a bit at not being seated next to Ben.  
"Angela Weber!" Angela was seated as Miss Denali continued.  
"Eric Yorkie!" He sat next to Angela looking overjoyed.  
Lauren and Tyler were seated together and Lauren looked a little upset at not being next to Edward.  
Edward laced my fingers in his and I smiled up at him as Jess and Mike scowled as they looked. I hoped I was next to Edward.  
"Edward Cullen!" Edward grinned and raised his hand as he was directed to one of the two last desks.  
I crossed my fingers.  
"Jessica Stanley!" I frowned and pouted as I saw Jessica giddily sit next to Edward, and Edward stand awkwardly.  
"Mike Newton!" He sauntered cockily over to the last desk as I mentally groaned.  
"Isabella Swan! or is it Izzy?" I raised my hand and sat next to him.  
"It's Bella miss,"  
"Oh sorry Bella."  
I sat next to Mike and the lesson progressed slowly. Suddenly the bell rang and I jumped up.  
"That was torture!" Edward groaned as he linked arms with me and Alice. "Jessica kept trying to hold my hand!"  
"I know how you feel!" I grumbled. "Mike kept putting his arms around me!" I shuddered.  
"Ben was fine!" Alice shrugged. "We sent notes to each other!" She giggled.  
"Look! There's Em, Rose and Jazz!" Edward cried as we ran to them.  
"Hey guys!" Rose said as we settled down on the grassy part of the playground. "How was it?"  
Edward and I shuddered.  
"I have to sit by Jessica!" he moaned.  
"And I have to sit by Mike!" I whined.  
Rose and Emmett laughed while Jasper snickered.  
"Our class is great!" Emmett boomed. "We got to choose where to sit cuz' it's our last year here!"  
I pouted at the reminder of the fact that Emmett, Rose and Jasper were going to middle school next year.  
"I'm sitting by Jasper!" Emmett continued. "And Rose is sitting with Sophie Benson."  
Sophie Benson did ballet with Rose and Alice. I tried it, but I kept falling over.  
We continued chatting until we heard the bell ring.  
"Ugh! Bye guys!" Jasper said as we all started walking to our classrooms.  
I settled down in my seat as I heard Mike come.  
"Hey Bella-boo!" I clenched my teeth.  
"Don't call me that!" I hissed. "My _name _is Bella!"  
That made Mike startle as he scrambled into his seat. Miss Denali walked in and the lesson began.  
The rest of the day slowly crawled on, until finally the bell rang.  
I ran outside and grabbed my things before grabbing Edwards hand.  
"Come on!" I whined as Alice joined us.  
"Remember class, homework is to finish the worksheet. If you've finished, then you've got a free night! Goodbye!"  
We raced outside and I spotted my mom's minivan.  
"Wait, Bells!" Edward said stopping me. "Are you coming over tonight?"  
I shrugged.  
"I'll ask mom, bye guys!"  
I waved and ran to my mom's car.  
"Hi mommy!"  
She smiled back, but looked a bit worried.  
"Hi honey, how was school?" I grimaced and proceeded to tell her the events of today as we went home.  
We were just down the road when I finished.  
"Oh honey! You're only sitting together for a term!" I pouted.  
"He keeps trying to hug me!" I whined as mom laughed.  
"Awe, how sweet!"  
I shuddered as we jumped out of the minivan.  
"Is daddy home?" I asked as we got to the door,  
"Yes he is sweetheart."  
I grinned and rushed in.  
"Eddie!" I squealed.  
He rolled over and I kissed his head and rubbed his belly. I looked up to see my dad smiling down at me.  
"Hey daddy!" I giggled as I hugged him tightly.  
"Hi Bells, how was school?"  
"It was great dad!"  
"Well, that's good hon, you got homework?"  
I shook my head.  
"Nope! I finished it at school!" I suddenly remembered Edward's request. "Daddy, can I go visit the Cullen's tonight?"  
Mom and dad exchanged a look.  
"Um, actually, we need to talk to you Bella," my mom said. "Sit down."  
I cautiously walked to the sofa and sat down. Eddie jumped on next to me and placed his head on my lap.  
"Okay honey," Mom started as she sat in the armchair and dad sat on the arm. "We have some news."  
"Are you splitting up?" I whispered. "Jessica told me her parents split up and now they hate each other!"  
"Oh! No honey! It's good news!" Dad reassured me and I instantly relaxed. "Your mother, is pregnant!"  
I widened my eyes.  
"You're gonna have a baby brother or sister!" Mom laughed. I squealed.  
"Really? I want a sister! No, wait...a brother!" Mom laughed again.  
"We don't get to choose baby!" I frowned.  
"I know that! I'm not stupid!" Dad laughed.  
"Can I call Edward and tell him?"  
"Sure honey, but use the home phone because we're going to call your Aunt Esme and Aunt Lillian now from my phone."  
I nodded before grabbing the phone and running into my room. I scanned through the contacts before I came across the Cullen's. Uncle Carlisle picked up.  
"Hello? Charlie?"  
"Hi Uncle Carlisle!" I squealed. He laughed.  
"Hi Bella dear! I haven't seen you in the emergency room lately!" I giggled.  
"Nope! I'm being real careful!" He laughed again.  
"Now Bella, not that I'm not enjoying our conversation, but why are you calling sweetheart?"  
"Oh yeah! I need to talk to Edward!" I heard shuffling and Carlisle call Edward.  
"He's coming Bella." At that minute an excited voice shouted down the phone.  
"Bella?" he asked excitedly.  
"Hi Edward!"  
"So, can you come over?"  
I pouted.  
"Nope, sorry Edward! But I have news!" I giggled. "I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister!"  
"Really? Bella, that's awesome!"  
"I know! I'll be the best big sister ever!"  
"You betcha! Will I be able to play with it too?"  
"Yeah! Duh! You're gonna be like the big brother!"  
"It's gonna be so cool Bells!"  
"I know!" I giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow, cuz I'm gonna call Rose and Jaz now, tell Alice and Emmett, okay?"  
"Sure Bells, bye!"  
"Bye Edward!"  
I hung up and happily phoned Rose and Jasper to repeat the conversation.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 4 done! Big twist ey? I will have a poll so you can decide the sex of the baby, or just review what you want! Update's will be less frequent because I have school, which is my main priority so...yeah! I hope you liked!**  
**Chow!**


	5. Merry Christmas!

**A/N: Yes yes yes! I get it! I'm sooooooooooo sorry but I've had to adjust to a bigger workload and revision for my exams at school, but I've got a two week break so will try and update more frequently.**

**This will be Christmas of the same year :D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah. Twilight's not mine. :'(**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Mom! Dad!" I said, jumping in between them in the bed.  
I made sure not to bang mom's stomach which protruded slightly. We'd found out that it was a girl a few days before.  
"Wake up! It's Christmas!"  
Dad jumped slightly and I got off the bed.  
"Okay Bells!" he said gruffly. "We're up!" Mom laughed.  
"Bells, why don't you go get changed, and breakfast will be waiting for you."  
I nodded excitedly and ran into my room. I opened my wardrobe and pulled out one of the two outfits mum had bought me for Christmas. We were going to have a Christmas lunch at the Black's house with them and the Clearwaters, then Christmas dinner with the Cullens and Hales at the Hale's house. The first dress I had ready was red and green plaid with short sleeves and a collar. I pulled on white tights, some black flats, the dress, and a white sweater. I finished it off with my charm bracelet from Edward.  
I sat by my dressing table and pulled my hair into a side ponytail. I then ran downstairs. Miraculously, I didn't fall. I grinned at the tree, which we'd decorated the night before.  
"Eddie!" I called, looking around for the dog.  
After a pattering of paws, I saw him run up to me, tongue lolling.  
"Hey boy! Merry Christmas!" I giggled as he rolled onto his back, and I tickled him.  
"Bella! Breakfast!"  
"Kay! Coming!"  
I skipped into the kitchen, and was attacked by delicious smells. Sitting on a tray, were chocolate chip waffles cut up into snowmen. Mom piled my plate and I tucked in.  
"Mmmm!" I grinned when I finished. "That was great!"  
"Good, oh! Billy Black just called, apparently a few more people are coming so we're going to go to the Uley's instead because their house is bigger."  
I nodded. It was probably going to be the Uley's and the Ateara's who came. The four families stuck together, and our family teetered on the edge of their clique.  
I was a bit scared of Sam Uley. He was ten and very boisterous. When we played wolves, he'd never let me be a wolf, I'd have to be the one they tried to save.  
Quil Ateara was nicer, but he seemed to like me a bit too much. He was a bit like Mike, but less annoying and I liked him more.  
Seth and Leah Clearwater were okay. Seth was seven and nice to everybody, Leah was nine, and although we got on, she had a bit of a temper. I was the only one who knew about her crush on Sam. She told me that she felt like they were meant to be, and that she would marry him.  
Jacob Black was my favourite out of the group though. He was nine, like me. Apart from Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper, he was my best friend. We'd ride our bikes together sometimes. For some reason, him and Edward hated each other and Edward thought he was stealing me. I told him that he was my bestest friend ever and he had nothing to worry about, but they still hate each other.  
Although we liked that group of families, our best friends were the Cullen's and Hales. That's why I was most looking forward to dinner.  
"Bells, do you wanna open presents?" my dad asked breaking off my thoughts.  
I nodded grinning and hopped out of my seat running to the living room. We all sat round the tree like we did every year. Eddie lazily climbed into his house. We'd had to buy him a bigger one as he grew, so now it was next to the T.V, no longer able to fit in the alcove.  
"Open mine first mom!" I said pushing a rectangular package to her. She opened it curiously and gave me a big hug.  
"It's amazing Bella!" I grinned.  
I'd got her her favourite children's book. The Velvetine Rabbit. Daddy told me she liked it so we went and found it.  
"Mine next!" Dad said excitedly as he handed her a long thin blue box.  
She opened it and gasped. I looked at it over her shoulder. It was beautiful. It was a long thin silver diamond bracelet, with a silver heart in the middle.  
"Oh honey, I love it!" My dad blushed.  
"Yeah, Esme and Lillian helped me choose, I'm no good with this female stuff."  
"It's beautiful Charlie!"  
She leant over and kissed him. I coughed loudly.  
"Ewwwwww! Mooooooom! Daaaaad! Children present!"  
They broke away laughing and dad ruffled my curls.  
"Haha! Now where's my present?" he said gruffly.  
I stuck my tongue out as passed him a long box. He opened it excitedly to reveal the new fishing rod which mom helped me pick out.  
"Aw Bells! I love it!"  
He wrapped me in a hug and I hugged him back tightly.  
"Really? Mom helped me pick it." Dad smiled at her.  
"Thanks Renee!"  
"No problem Charlie. Now open mine!"  
She passed him a soft package which held a sweatshirt.  
"Wow! Seattle Mariners! Thanks!" **(I just looked that up as I wrote it! Haha!)  
**"I'm glad you like it!"  
I frowned getting impatient.  
"Can I open mine now?" I whined. They laughed and looked under the tree.  
Mum handed me six different shaped boxes.  
"The red one is off your grandpa and grandma Swan."  
I winced. Grandma Swan always made me a Christmas sweater and mom made me wear it for the whole Christmas season. They were usually ugly. I unwrapped it, but was presently surprised. This sweater wasn't that bad. It was white and red striped with reindeers on it.  
"Wow! Grandma Swan made this?"  
"Yep you like it?" Dad asked me.  
"Yeah! I love it!" I grinned. "For once," I added under my breath.  
Unfortunately mom heard, and she whacked the back of my head playfully. I put the sweater to one side and grabbed the next present. It was blue.  
"That's from your Aunt Jenny, Uncle Gerard, Tom and Bethany."  
I smiled at the mention of my aunt, uncle and cousins. My mom's younger sister Jenny was thirty two, married and had a four year old son called Tom and an two year old daughter called Bethany. I loved when we visited them at their home in Seattle. My mom grew up in Seattle but moved to Forks as she liked the small town life.  
I ripped open the package. It was an easel and set of paints. I gasped.  
"Wow! It's just what I wanted!"  
"Good, I'll tell Jenny you like them."  
I nodded as dad handed me my next gift. It was soft and I instantly got a flashback to my 4th birthday and Mikes gift. I shuddered and read the name tag from this gift. Irt was from my dad's brother and his family.  
My uncle Johnny was thirty seven, two years older than dad. He and his wife Lucy had four kids. Benji and Sam who were identical twins. They were twelve. Julia who was thirteen, and Phoebe who was eight. I ripped open the package. It was a new outfit. Dark skinny jeans and a long green shirt with a black belt.  
"Wow, it's pretty!" mom said approvingly. I nodded and opened the next gift.  
It was a tin of my grandma Marie's homemade cookies from her and my granddad. They were my mums parents.  
"I think that's it Bells!" dad laughed. "Should we take the cookies to the Uley's?"  
I nodded and jumped up, kissing the top of Eddie's head. He looked up uninterested as we left the house.

* * *

The ride was uneventful. White flakes started to fall about ten minutes into the twenty minute journey. When we got there I was instantly wrapped in a pair of thin arms.  
"Bella, I missed you," Jacob mumbled. He let me go and smiled a toothy grin.  
"I missed you too Jacob." We went to different schools, so hadn't been able to meet up for a while. He looked very handsome in a white button up shirt and black jeans. His hair was spiked up.  
Seth and Leah and everybody has been waiting for you!"  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the Uley house into a spacious living room.  
"Bells!"  
"Hey Bella!"  
"Merry Christmas Bella!"  
Those were the voices of Quil, Leah and Seth. I hugged all three. As always, Leah looked beautiful. Her long black hair was scraped off her face with a purple headband, and she was wearing a beautiful purple dress. It had a layered net skirt and sequined top that complimented her dark skin. Seth and Quil were dressed very similarly to Jacob. Seth with a purple shirt and Quil with a blue.  
"Hi guys, merry Christmas!"  
I looked over their shoulders. Sarah and Billy Black waved kindly at me. Sue and Harry Clearwater smiled at me and went off to find my parents. The Ateara's were deep in conversation with the Uley's.  
"Bella! Bella!" I looked up to see two dark skinned girls run up to me.  
They were wearing identical white flowing dresses. One had her black hair in a plait. The other had it flowing down her back, with a white flower pinning some of it back. I recognised them as Rachel and Rebecca Black, Jacob's twin sisters who were a year older than us. They hugged me."  
"Hi Rachel, hi Rebecca, merry Christmas!" They grinned identical grins and ran off.  
"What's _she _doing here?" I heard a sneering voice ask.  
I looked up shocked to see Sam Uley glaring at me.  
"H-hi Sam, merry Christmas!" He glared at me again and stormed into the dining room.  
"Don't worry about Sammy!" Leah said kindly. "He's just annoyed, he doesn't really like anyone outside of the reservation hanging out with us."  
I nodded pulling a weak smile as Jacob pulled my hand into his.  
"Come on! Let's eat!"  
They ran off and I tried to run after them, stumbling a bit as Jacob pulled me along with him.

* * *

We'd all eaten the meal which Sue Clearwater had prepared, and were now sitting back and talking. Billy Black cleared his throat.  
"Um, well, me and Sarah have an announcement to make." He looked at everyone nervously.  
I looked next to me to see Jacob hanging his head sadly, while Rachel and Rebecca were slumped further down in their seats.  
"I have gotten a new job."  
Everyone started congratulating Billy. He had recently lost his job, so everyone was pleased he was finding his feet.  
"Yes, the pay is quite high, and I will be in a managerial position." He swallowed. "But uh, the job is in England."  
Everyone stared dumbfounded. Jacob scraped his chair back and ran outside. Billy and Sarah looked guiltily after him, and I ran to find him.  
"Jake? Jacob!"  
I looked around and saw him huddled under a tall oak tree as the flakes fell around us.  
"Hey Bella," he mumbled sadly as I sat next to him.  
I put my head on his shoulder.  
"I'm gonna miss you Jakey," I whispered.  
"I'm gonna miss you too," he said just as softly. I could hear in his voice he had tears in his eyes. "I don't wanna go to England."  
I cuddled to him closer.  
"I don't want you to go either." I was fighting tears too.  
"They call their fries chips! And their chips crisps! It's weird and confusing!"  
I giggled.  
"How long will you be gone?" I sighed.  
"Dad said up to four years," I frowned.  
"You'll have to visit me, and I'll have to visit you." Jacob looked me in the eye.  
"Promise Bells?"  
"Of course Jake! You're my best friend!"  
"Yeah, well Edward's your best best friend." he mumbled frowning. I sighed.  
"Jacob, he might be my best best friend, but I love you too." He perked up.  
"Really? You love me?" I grinned and nodded.  
"Yeah! I love you like you're my brother!" I said this to make him happy, but instead he looked down sadly.  
"Oh..." He looked at me again and I felt my heart pound in my chest and the blood rush to my cheeks.  
"I love you Bella." He said seriously as he leant forward so our foreheads were touching.  
My heart sped up again, but I didn't know why, and I grasped his hand in mine.  
"W-we should go back in Jakey. You're mom and dad are worried." He sighed as we got up and walked in.

* * *

After we had left the Blacks house everyone was sadder. They only had two weeks left in La Push before they moved. I still didn't know why I felt like that with Jacob. I'd only felt like that once, with Edward. We'd arrived home and I'd gotten into my next outfit. It was a plain red dress with a red belt around the middle. There were dotted sparkles on the top and skirt. Mom had loosened my hair, and had curled it a bit making my already curly hair have more defined ringlets. We'd stayed at home for a couple of hours. I'd used my new paints while we watched Christmas movies. I'd decided to paint the snow scene. I tried to picture the beautiful sight of the Uley garden and sighed in blissful content. I painted four thin white trees, and one thick magnificent one with snow on the branches. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground, and the sky was a mixture of grey, blue, and white. The hardest part was capturing the snowflakes drifting. When I was happy I grinned.  
"Mom! Dad! Look!"  
They turned round on the sofa and their jaws dropped to the floor.  
"Wow, Bella! You are absolutely amazing!" I blushed.  
"Yeah Bells! I knew you could draw but this is...wow!" I smiled shyly.  
"Is it really that good?"  
"It's brilliant sweetheart," I smile sweetly as dad looks at the clock. "Oh! We better go, it's almost time for dinner!" We nodded and I kissed Eddie's head again as he trotted into his bed happily. I giggled at him as we left the house to go to the Hale's.

* * *

The Hale's house was almost as big as the Cullen's. It had three stories and looked like an old Victorian house with ivy and roses trailing down the walls. We knocked on the brown oak door to reveal the smiling face of Lillian Hale.  
"Hey Aunt Lily!" She gave me a hug.  
"Hi sweety, merry Christmas!" She then hugged my father and mother.  
Lillian Hale looked exactly like her daughter. She had bouncy golden curls that fell to just below her shoulders, and a heart shaped face, with a button nose and full lips. The only difference was Lillian had light brown eyes, unlike Rosalie's violet eyes. She was wearing a long black dress with long sleeves.  
"Come on through! Esme and Carlisle are here already."  
We walked through the grand house. Pictures of Victoria, James, Jasper and Rose hung on the walls. I'd been here a million times, but it never failed to amaze me. We finally got into the dining room.  
"Bella!" was all I heard before I was being squeezed to death by a midget.  
"Can't. Breathe. Alice!" She let me go and grinned wickedly, her green eyes sparkling.  
She ran a hand through her hair, a trait which she and Edward shared, along with their eyes. It was hard to believe they weren't related.  
Her hair was down loose, it was getting really long now, and fell below her waist in a mass of curls. The dress she was wearing was beautiful. It was yellow and a three tiered chiffon design.  
Rose came over next and hugged me.  
"Merry Christmas Bells!" she said in her bell-like voice.  
"Thanks Rosie, you too!"  
Rose was looking beautiful too, and I felt slightly envious in front of her. Her dress was a shiny red that came just above her knees and was a V-neck. Her hair was tied in a loose bun at the back of her head with tendrils falling down.  
"Where's Jazz, Em, and Edward?"  
"Outside come on!" Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me along.  
"Jas! Em! Edward! Bella's here!"  
"She is?" I heard Edward, but I didn't know where he was. "Ow! Emmett!"  
A moment later all three of them ran up.  
"Hey Bellyboo!" Emmett grinned as he hugged me. I rolled me eyes.  
"Hey Emmybear." He scowled and I stuck my tongue out triumphantly.  
Jasper laughed and gave me a hug, instantly calming me down. I didn't know how he did it, but he could just instantly calm anyone down.  
"Hey Jazz," I grinned pulling away.  
"Hi Bella!" he grinned back.  
"Bells!" Edward smiled his crooked smirk that made my heart beat almost as fast as it did with Jake.  
I hugged him tightly breathing in his sweet smell.  
"Edward!" I breathe. Emmett clears his throat awkwardly and I pull away blushing.  
"Anyhoo!" Emmett sang. "Let's eat! I'm starving!" We all roll our eyes at him and Rosalie playfully hit him.  
Jasper and I were the only two who knew about Emmett's crush on Rosalie. Jasper knew because he sensed Emmett's feeling when he was around her, and I knew because I overheard a conversation they were having about it. I was surprised Edward and Alice didn't know. Edward was always saying how he could read people and knew what they were thinking, but he said he couldn't do that with me. So I'd have thought he'd have been able to pick up on Emmett. And Alice... well, Alice always seems to know what's going to happen before it does. We don't know how, or why, she just DOES.  
When we were inside, our parents were already sitting down. Esme and Carlisle waved kindly to me, and John Hale smiled at me. He looked more like Jasper. Apart from the fact that he had brown hair which Victoria inherited, but she died it red. John had blue eyes, like Jasper, Victoria and James.  
We were all tucking in when Edward suddenly slipped a red box into my hands. I smiled instantly recognising the box to be the same design as the ones he gives me charms in. I opened it discretely, but nobody was paying attention. I gasped lightly. Inside was a candy cane charm, every white segment was a single diamond stud, and every red segment was a ruby stud. He quickly attached it and I hugged him swiftly. Nobody had noticed, but I thought I saw Esme and mom share a quick glance and smile at us. I decided to pay attention to the conversations.  
"So, Renee, Charlie, have you decided to find out the gender of the baby?" Mom sipped her water.  
"No, with Bella we found out, so we think we want to be surprised this time." Dad smiled lovingly at her.  
"Oh!" mom said again. "Did you hear? The Blacks are moving to England, up to four years!"  
"Really?" Edward piped up. "Awesome!" Everyone looked at him shocked, he blushed making his green eyes stand out more.  
"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! That was rude!" Carlisle scolded.  
"What!" he said defending himself. "But Jacob hates me! And they all smell of wet dog!"  
That made Rose, Jas, Emmett and Alice start howling with laughter and Carlisle and Esme struggle to keep a straight face. I don't get it, I don't think they smell bad, just like I don't think my the Cullen's and Hale's smell bad, like Jacob thinks. All evidence of tension was removed and when it was time to leave, everyone was in high spirits. After I'd said goodbye to everyone and we'd arrived home, I greeted Eddie and ran to my room. I brushed my hair and threw it into a ponytail and grabbed my pyjamas.  
"Mom, can Eddie stay with me tonight?" I said as mom came up.  
"Sure honey but go to sleep!"  
"Ok mom! Thanks! Goodnight!" She kissed my head.  
"Goodnight baby. Eddie!"  
Eddie came running up, and flopped himself beside me on the edge of my bed. Mom turned the lights out, and I fell asleep, thinking of snow and Edward and Jacob.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, am I the only one who thought that was long? Bella's getting a little crush on Jakey! Too bad he's leaving for 4 years! :(:(:(:(:( Lol, after this I'll have the birth and then the age will progress again.  
Cya!  
Lexie xxx**


	6. Decorating

** A/N: woohoo! Chapter 6! At the age they are now, there isn't much romance, but little crushes may be forming... **

**Disclaimer: T****wilight or all recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Eddie and the unnamed baby is mine!**

**Bella POV  
**I hate maths. That was what I had realised in the hour I had been sitting at the kitchen table on a Saturday afternoon. Miss Denali had given us stupid maths homework! I was positive her life goal was to destroy me! First I sat by Mike for a term! NOW Lauren! She constantly kicked me under the table. School was especially torturous yesterday. Edward was ill, and although I had Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, I really missed him, and it made me anxious to be away from him.  
My heart pattered every time we hugged lately, I was sure it was only because we were best friends, but Alice and Rose didn't when I told them. They wouldn't tell me though.  
The house was quiet. Dad was only working a later shift, and was at the park with Eddie. Usually I took him as well, but I had too much homework. Suddenly the phone rang. I grabbed it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Bella! It's Esme!"  
"Hi Aunt Esme, how's Edward? Is he better?"  
Esme laughed.  
"Fine dear, he missed you yesterday!"  
"I missed him too!"  
"Aw! Is your mom there Bella?"  
"Nope sorry Aunt Esme! She's been asleep for HOURS!"  
She laughed again.  
"Well good thing she's stocking up! The baby is going to keep you up crying!"  
"Aww even me?"  
"Yep sorry Bella! So are you happy you're getting a sister?"  
Mom and dad decided they couldn't wait any longer, and found out last month.  
"Definitely! I wanted a sister! And Alice can help me dress her up!"  
"Well that's good because she's been talking about that non stop! Actually, that's why I called. Your mom was saying how she needs to paint the baby's room, does she want me to help?"  
"I don't know, I'll ask her, oh! But if you come, can you bring Edward? Oh! And Alice and Emmett."  
She laughs again.  
"Sorry sweetheart! Alice has got a dance lesson right now, and Emmett's got football practise! I can bring Edward though!"  
"Yay! Thanks Aunt Esme! Oh, and before I go, what is 72 x 6?"  
"Umm...I was never good at maths, wait a second dear! Carlisle! What's 72 x 6? Oh thank you honey! It's 432."  
"Thanks Aunt Esme, bye!"  
"Bye Bella dear!"  
I hung up and walked upstairs, tiptoeing into my mothers bedroom. To my surprise she was up, watching T.V.  
"Oh hey Bells!" she smiled at me.  
"Hi mom! Aunt Esme was wondering if you wanted her to come help paint the nursery? And Edward can help too!"  
Mum sighed.  
"Oh that would be lovely! The baby will come any day now, and she doesn't have a room!" I grinned.  
"Ok then, I'll call her back."  
"Ok, bye sweetheart!"  
"Bye mommy! Bye babies!"  
I rush downstairs and put my books away. Esme had given me the last answer. I'd probably got every one wrong. I picked up the phone and dialled number I knew off by heart.  
"Hey, Aunt Esme?"  
"Nope!" I heard a familiar velvet voice and laugh. "It's your best friend!" I decide to mess with him.  
"Mike? What are you doing at the Cullen's?"  
"Haha! Hilarious Bells!" I giggle.  
"Hey Edward!"  
"Hey Bells, so why did you want my mom?"  
"Oh right! Esme wanted to know if my mom wanted help decorating the baby's bedroom, and she said she'd bring you! And mom said yes thanks, so yeah!"  
"Great Bells! I'll tell mom!"  
He goes away for a second.  
"Bells, she says we'll be there in half an hour."  
"Ok, thanks Edward, see you!"  
I hung up again and go to my room to change into my blue jeans with holes in, and a black and white striped t-shirt. I pull my hair into a high ponytail, and turn on the old computer that dad had bought me.  
I had been moved bedrooms last month, so I had a bigger room now. The baby was getting my old room. Edward and Esme and mom had decorated it with me again. It had blue walls and a sofa and desk. had cream carpets and a big bed on one of the walls facing to the middle of the room. The sheets were violet. There was a window beside my bed, and a desk the other side. There was also a window seat at the side of the room with shelves built into the wall below it. It looked out into the yard. There was a white closet and silver letters saying BELLA above my bed, with two red hearts underneath it. Again, Edward and I painted them, but this time they were neater. I wrote Edward in mine in fancy writing, and Edward wrote Bella. That was my favourite part of the room.  
I didn't have any emails. Jacob and I had written for a bit, but he seemed to stop, and we hadn't spoken for four months. I wished he was still in Forks, I really did miss him. A little part of me was relieved that it was him, not Edward who moved. I didn't know what I'd do without Edward. I loved him too much. I'd miss his bright green eyes and messy bronze hair. I ran downstairs to get the paints  
"Ow!" I said. I'd tripped on the bottom step.  
"Bella! Are you okay?"  
Yeah, I'm fine mom, don't worry!"  
"Oh if you're sure!"  
"Yeah, mom where is the paint?"  
"Uh, one of the shelves in the coat closet!"  
"Thanks mom!"  
"It's okay honey, I won't be able to paint with you, I'm really tired."  
I opened the door and reached for the paint tins and rollers. I picked blue, pink and white. I took these to the baby's room with the rollers, before heading back downstairs. Eddie was back with dad. Eddie ran up to me and I kissed his head.  
"Hey dad! I said hugging him.  
"Hi sweetie, finish your homework?"  
"Yep! Esme called to say that she and Edward were going to come paint the baby's room with me, so I asked her for the last question and now I'm done!  
"Hahaha! Well I wish I could paint with you, but I've gotta get off to work! I just came to get changed."  
It was then I noticed he was in his uniform. I pouted.  
"Okay, bye daddy,"  
"Bye Bella!" He hugged me again and left.  
A minute later the doorbell rung. I ran to get it. I flung myself into Edward's arms.  
"Edward! I missed you so much yesterday!"  
"I missed you too Bells! I was so bored! And mom wouldn't let me visit you!" He let me go and I realised Esme wasn't there.  
"Where's Esme?"  
"Oh! She realised she had some errands, so she drove me here and said we could get started and she'd join us!"  
"Okay, come on then!" We walked inside.  
"Hey Eddie!" Edward grinned at the dog laying down. He ran up to Edward and Edward stroked him. "See! Told ya he likes me more!"  
I stuck my tongue out at him as I refilled Eddie's food bowl.  
"Come on idiot!" He acted offended but followed me upstairs.  
Edward and I lay on the white carpet floor. Our legs were tangled up and my head was on his chest, his arms around me. I sighed blissfully. I felt like I never wanted to move. My heart was beating erratically, something that happened every time I was with my best friend. I thought it was just because we were like brother and sister, I asked Alice what it meant, but all she told me was that I'd find out soon enough. Alice thought she could see the future, and the scary thing was, she kind of could.  
happened yesterday at school?"  
"Um, well you missed the spelling test! Miss Denali says you have to do it on Monday!" he growled and I smiled smugly. "I got one wrong, and Alice got one wrong aswell, but Angela and Ben got them all right!" Edward grinned. We were quite good friends with Angela and Ben.  
We'd also gotten to be friends with Mike and Jessica, but they still annoyed us.  
"Anything else?"  
"Yeah, My Tyler told us who won the art competition from last term."  
Mr Tyler was the head teacher. He had gotten every child in the school to paint a picture of the school for a competition, and the winning one would be made bigger and hung in the hall. Our school were always doing competitions like this. The last one was a music competition. Rose, Alice and I had sung a spice girls song but had collapsed into giggles halfway through, Emmett and Jasper sung opera for a joke, and they came second because it was hilarious. Edward played the piano. All his life he'd been having lessons, and was so good he could compose music. He'd played Debussy's Clair De Lune and won.  
"Really?" Edward said excitedly. "Did you win?" I grinned.  
"Yeah! I did!"  
"That's great Bella!" I snuggled closer to him. I looked up at him and he pressed his lips against mine softly. I was shocked.  
I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and giggled nervously.  
"Why'd you do that?" I asked.  
"Because I wanted to!" he shrugged. "Is-is that okay?"  
"Yeah, it's okay," I cuddled into his side. I pouted.  
"We better paint!" Edward nodded and stood up. He held out his hand and pulled me up.  
"What colours?" he asked me.  
"Um, I like them all!"  
"Yeah me too! Except pink!" I grinned.  
"Well how about the side walls pink, the front wall white and the wall where the crib is white, and Esme and mom can paint a picture on it, if she EVER gets up!"  
"We won't be able to reach the top!" Edward pointed out.  
"Oh yeah!" There's a ladder in the closet down the hall. You get it and I'll start painting the bottom of this wall. The ladder rolls."  
"I know, my dad bought it for you guys." I giggled as Edward walked away.  
I started painting from one side to the other, but stopped when I saw the two hearts. Edward rolled the ladder in.  
"Hey what's wrong?" he asked me.  
"I don't want to paint over the hearts!" I pouted. Edward laughed.  
"Me neither but we have to!" I nodded sadly and we painted the wall. Edward had just finished the top when the doorbell rung.  
"Bella?" I heard my mom ask sleepily.  
"You get the door, I have to go to my mom!" Edward nodded and I entered my mom's room.  
"Yes mommy?"  
"Who's that?"  
"Oh, it's Esme and Edward!"  
"Oh okay then!" She yawned. "I have no idea why I am so tired today!"  
"It's okay mommy, you sleep!"  
"You sure baby?" I nodded. Okay then, but I'll come help if I can get up!" I grinned.  
Suddenly Esme and Edward appeared with Eddie in tow.  
"Hey Renee!" Esme smiled.  
"Esme hi! Hi Edward dear!" Edward smiled politely.  
"Hi Aunt Renee! Come on Bells! We've gotta paint!"  
"Coming!" I kissed moms head and ran with Edward and Esme. Eddie stayed with mom  
"Wow the wall looks great you two!"  
"Thanks! We're going to do the two side walls pink, and the other walls white, and we were thinking you could draw something on the white wall we haven't done.?"  
"I'd love to Bells! How bout I ask your mom if I can make us some snacks?" We nodded and Esme disappeared.  
"Come on! Let's paint the pink walls!" Edward said.  
"Okay! I'll go on the ladder!" Edward snorted.  
"No way! You'll fall off and break your leg!" I scowled.  
"Hey! That only happened once!" Edward rolls his eyes and gets to the top of the ladder again.  
I smile mischievously and grab a brush, dipping it into the paint.  
"Edward! Come down!"  
"Why?" he asks still painting.  
"Uh! Spider!" He stops painting and scrambles down, knowing my fear of spiders.  
He turns around, and I painted a big line across his face. I collapsed onto the floor in laughter. I manage to speak between pants as I stand up.  
"You. Look. Hilarious!"  
"So do you!" Before I can say another word, a line is painted across MY face.  
He grins smugly and I glare at him. We spend the next few minutes painting each other, hair, clothes and faces.  
"You look stupid!" I giggle.  
"You look stupider!" he retorts.  
"I think you both look stupid." We turn around sheepishly, and see Esme, mom and Eddie.  
Esme and mom are struggling not to laugh, and even Eddie has a confused look on his face. Esme has a tray in her hands.  
"Hi!" I blush.  
They laugh.  
"We came to help!" mom explained. "How about we do the walls and you two start getting the furniture in?" We nod and run downstairs.  
Eddie trudges after us and settles into his bed, chewing on a bone.  
"Where is it?" Edward asks me.  
"The shed outside." We both grab the crib together. It's white with pink inside.  
We leave it in the middle. We keep making trips, bringing the pink flower shaped rug, the mobile, the teddy bears that people had bought and the two white cupboards that were filled with clothes.  
When everything is there, both pink walls are done, and they're starting to paint the back wall. We help, while munching on Esme's snacks. When that wall is done we put all the furniture in place except the crib while it dries.  
"Bella do you want to draw something for your sister?" I wanted to but didn't want to ruin it.  
"Oh go on dear!" Esme smiles at me. "You're an excellent artist!" I blush and nod shyly.  
I feel all of them watching me as I painted a big rainbow, and a stork flying under it, with butterflies and bees surrounding it.  
"Wow Bella!" Edward breathed.  
"Well done sweetheart!" Esme smiled.  
"Bells, it's beautiful! Your sister will love it!"  
"Thanks mommy!"  
"No problem Bells! Now help me move the crib!"  
"Aunt Renee, I'll do it with Bella!"  
"Oh thank you Edward dear! You're such a gentleman!" He grinned and walked to the crib.  
I walked around the other side and we lifted it up, placing the end underneath the stork. Esme picked up the mobile and hooked it to the crib, so it dangled down.  
"Oh! It's so beautiful! Thank you Esme! Edward! Bella! The baby will oh-!" She clutched her stomach.  
"Mommy?" I asked worriedly.  
"Bella dear, call your father. Tell him the baby is coming!"  
My eyes widened and Edward and I looked at each other excitedly. We ran downstairs and I grabbed the phone dialling the number I knew off by heart. He didn't pick up so I called the station, Edward laughed loudly while it was ringing.  
"What?" I mouthed.  
"We're still covered in paint!" I noticed the pink blotches all over him and giggled.  
"Hello, Forks Police Station. Chief Swan speaking."  
"Hi daddy!"  
"Bella? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What about your mother?"  
"We're fine dad! The baby's coming!"  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I'm on my way to the hospital, tell your mom."  
"Okay daddy, see you later!"  
I hung up, and mom came down the stairs with Esme supporting her. Eddie walked up to her. She stroked him.  
"Eddie, bed!" she said walking to the door. Eddie trotted away. "Bells, grab my mobile and call your Uncle Carlisle and Uncle John and Aunt Lillian while we're on our way to the hospital. Just let them know."  
"Is Edward coming?" I asked excitedly.  
"If Esme is okay and he wants to."  
Esme shrugged.  
"Fine by me!" I looked at Edward.  
"Yeah! I'd love to come!" he grinned.  
I grabbed mom's mobile from the counter and we climbed into mom's minivan that Esme was driving. She was at the front with Esme, and Edward and I were at the back. I quickly rang the Hales.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Jasper it's Bella."  
"Oh hey Bells! How are you?"  
"Good Jas? Can you tell your mom and dad that the baby is coming?"  
"The baby's coming? Awesome! I'll tell mom, hang on a second!" I don't hear anything for a few moments.  
"Mom says we'll be at the hospital in ten minutes. We've just finished a stupid fancy dinner she threw!"  
"Ha! See you later, bye Jas!"  
"Bye Bells!"  
I hung up and dialled Carlisle.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Uncle Carlisle!"  
"Oh hello Bella! How are you?"  
"I'm fine! My mom is having her baby!"  
"Really? I have Alice in the car, we're on our way to pick up Emmett from his football training, we'll be at the hospital in about fifteen minutes."  
Okay, bye Uncle Carlisle!"  
"Bye Bella dear!"  
I hung up, and not a moment too soon, as we arrived at the hospital. My dad was there, anxiously chewing his nails, a trait I had acquired from him. He saw us come in, and ran to mom.  
"Renee! I'll stay here with you, Esme can you get her a room?"  
Esme nodded and went to the front desk. A moment later she came back and explained what we needed to do, and her, dad and mom walked down the corridor. Edward and I followed.  
"Bella! Edward!" We stopped and turned around.  
Rose and Jasper ran to us.  
"Hi Rose, hey Jasper!" Edward said.  
"Is the baby born yet?" Rose asked excitedly. She loved babies.  
"Not yet, but almost. You guys can wait outside the room, but only dad is allowed in with her." They nodded.  
"Where are your mom and dad?"  
"Just parking the car."  
"Bella, Edward!" I heard the familiar voice of Lillian Hale. John and Lillian appeared next to us.  
"Hi Aunt Lily,"  
"How is your mother?"  
"She's fine, we're allowed to stay outside the room."  
"Ok dear," They ran off in the direction that mom went.  
"We should go!" Rose said tugging on my arm.  
"Okay come on!" Again we went to leave.  
"Wait Bella! Edward! Rose! Jazzy!" We heard Alice's high squeal. Emmett and Alice both hugged me, and Carlisle patted me on the back.  
"Hi Ali, hey Em, hi Uncle Carlisle!"  
"Hello Bella," Carlisle smiled. "Why are you both covered in paint?" Edward and I blushed.  
"Long story!" Edward mumbled.  
"Never mind, let's go see your mother."

We'd been waiting outside for three hours. Everyone had stayed, even though we were all tired. I had been on the phone to both sets of grandparents, and my uncles and aunts. They couldn't come down to see us that day, but promised they would soon.  
"I win! 25-0!" Emmett grinned. We had been arm wrestling and I hadn't won a single one.  
The adults were downstairs at the canteen, Rose and Alice were discussing the fashion magazine Alice had brought. Jasper and Edward were talking quietly about something, when my dad burst through the doors.  
"She's here! Bells! Come in!" I jumped up excitedly.  
Everyone looked up from what they were doing and grinned happily.  
"I'll tell everyone downstairs!" Alice said jumping up and running away.  
Dad grabbed my hand and led me into mom's room. I gasped. In mom's arms was a small bundle of pink blankets. Mom smiled brightly.  
"Bella! Come here!" I walked over slightly, and peeked into the pink blankets. Two blue eyes looked back at me. "Do you want to hold her honey?"  
I nodded happily, and she was handed to me carefully. Slowly, she closed her eyes.  
"What's her name?" I said softly.  
"We don't actually know yet!" Dad chuckled.  
"How about Amelia?" I piped up. Mom and dad smiled at each other.  
"Amelia," Mom mused. "Perfect, Amelia Swan!"  
"I love it!" Dad grinned widely. I handed her to him.  
Suddenly we heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" Dad calls.  
Everyone piles in, Esme, Carlisle, John, Lillian, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.  
Mom laughs quietly.  
"What happened to the two guest limit?" Carlisle winked.  
"Let's just say I know how to twist the nurses arms!" He chuckles lightly.  
Everyone edges closer, making a semicircle around dad.  
"She's a beauty," John says gruffly.  
"Oh she looks just like you Renee!" Lillian whispers.  
"What's her name Uncle Charlie?" Rose said sweetly.  
"Amelia, Bella picked it."  
"What a good choice Bella!" Esme smiles at me. I blush.  
"Can somebody take a picture of the four of us? And then maybe I can get a nurse to take a picture of us all."  
"Oh! I'll do it Aunt Renee!" Alice squeals. Dad briefly explains how to use the camera on his phone.  
Amelia is handed back to mom and I sit next to her on the bed, dad stands behind us. Alice takes a few snaps and mom presses the call button. The nurse comes in. She is short and blonde and looks to be about mid twenties.  
"Yes Mrs Swan?"  
"Hello, would you mind taking a picture of us all?"  
"Sure! No problem!" Alice passes her the phone, and the nurse spots Carlisle. "Oh, hello Dr Cullen!" She flicks her hair back and flutters her eyelashes.  
"H-hello Maria." Esme scowls and Edward sees his mom is unhappy.  
"You know my daddy?" He says innocently. The nurse widens her eyes and nods mutely.  
Esme ruffles Edward's hair, who smiles proudly. We all move into a position. I stay on the bed with mom, and dad stands behind again. Esme, Carlisle, John and Lillian stand on the sides of him, and Edward, Alice Jasper, Emmett and Rose stand in front. The nurse takes a few pictures and hurries out giving us the phone.  
Amelia wakes up briefly, yawns and goes back to sleep.  
"I think that's our cue to leave!" Carlisle whispers.  
"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow!"  
Everyone piles out and the four of us are left. I smile at my baby sister.  
"She's so small!" I giggle.  
"I know! You were even smaller!"  
I laugh.  
"I'm gonna be the best big sister in the world!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like it! The baby is born! A little baby girl! Amelia Swan! Next chapter they'll be around ten.**  
**Lexie x**


	7. Movie night

**A/N: hey guys! Here is chapter 7! I hope you like it! And I'd like to say check out my other story, it's twilight and called _No Ordinary Wife Swap. _Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Amelia is mine. As mentioned in another story all I own is a bald bald dog. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Jules Ann, my most loyal fan xxx**

* * *

**Bella POV  
**"Hey Rose!" I said into the phone.  
Mom had bought me an IPhone for Christmas. All of our parents decided to buy us all an IPhone each, much to our happiness, it helped us stay connected, plus they had so many games. I was flopped on my bed doing my homework.  
"Hi Bells!" Rose replied just as happily. "What you up too?"  
"Nothing really, just finishing off my homework. Mr Mason is mean!" Rose giggled.  
"I know! Mr Bunson is even worse! He's my biology teacher. You might get him next year. Emmett and Jas are so lucky! They get Mr Harper! He's so nice!"  
Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had started middle school that year. It was almost time for us to start too. We really missed them at school, but we were all still as close as we were before.  
"I hope I get Mr Harper!" I giggled back. "Anyway, who's bringing the movie tonight?"  
Every Saturday evening we'd go over to the Cullen's and watch a movie before sleeping over.  
"It's my turn! I'll bring a romantic movie and make Alice sit with Jasper! She'll love that!" Everyone knew about Alice's crush on Jasper...except Jasper.  
It was quite hilarious actually. For weeks Edward and Emmett would glare at Jasper for no reason and Jasper was really confused. They stopped that now, but still they were always with them whenever Alice and Jasper were alone together, and if Alice and Jasper ever sat next to each other on our movie nights, Emmett or Edward would dive between them. Jasper had no idea why his friends were acting this way. He only saw Alice as a friend. Alice would storm off and be angry at her brothers for days whenever they did that.  
"You know Edward and Em won't let them!" Rose sighed.  
"Yeah, I just wish my brother wasn't so stupid and would see that Alice is desperately in love with him!" I laughed.  
"Well sometimes you Hales don't see what's right in front of you!" I pointed out.  
Rose still hadn't caught on Emmett liked her, but he was hoping to change that and was going to ask her to the end of year dance at the school that was next week.  
"What do you mean?" Rose asked confusedly.  
"Nothing! I'll see you tonight!"  
"Ok, see you tonight Bella!"  
I hung up and put my books away before going out of my room. My baby sister toddled over and fell face first. She'd inherited my clumsiness.  
"Amy!" I said running to her and picking her up.  
She wasn't crying, but she buried her face in my neck. Amy was a mixture of mom and dad. She had brown hair like dad and I, but other than that she was exactly like mom. They had the same blue eyes, and face. Amy's hair was curly and came down to her neck.  
"Bewwa!" she squealed. I held her tightly as I walked down the stairs.  
I put her down and she toddled to mom who was making lunch.  
"Momma! Momma!" Mom turned around and lifted Amy up.  
"Hey baby girl! Are you ready for food?" Amy squealed delightedly as mom put her in her high chair. "Do you wanna do it Bella?"  
"Sure," mom passed me the food and I carefully spooned it into Amy's mouth. "Where's Eddie?"  
"Outside, why don't you take him for a walk and I'll finish this."  
"Okay!" I grabbed Eddie's lead from the coat rack and went outside. Eddie was lying on his back, enjoying the sun. "Eddie! Walk!"  
His ears pricked and he ran to me. I put his lead on and lead him out the side gate.  
"Where should we go boy? Huh?" As if he understood me, Eddie started pulling at the lead, edging to the right.  
We walk for a while, until we reach the grocery store.  
"Bella?" I look up and see Jess waving at me wildly. I walk closer to Jessica.  
"Hey Jess, what are you doing here?"  
"Oh, mom sent me to get some eggs and milk, how about you?" I nod to Eddie.  
"Just walking Eddie."  
"Oh cool! How's your sister?" I can see she's itching to tell me something. Gossip probably.  
"She's great!" I decided to get her started with the gossip, even though I couldn't care less. "So what's the local gossip?"  
Jessica let out a breath I didn't realise she was holding.  
"Well Bella! Do you remember Miss Denali last year?" I nodded.  
"Well her nieces are coming to Forks in the summer! Three of them are gonna be in our year in middle school, and one in the year above!"  
This intrigued me a little. It wasn't every day we had new arrivals, let alone four!  
"Really what are their names?"  
"Well the oldest one is called Carmen, and the triplets are called Irina, Tanya and Kate!"  
"Irina? Wasn't that Miss Denali's name?" Jess shrugged.  
"Yeah, she was probably named after her aunt."  
"How do you know this Jess?" I asked curiously.  
"Miss Denali told my mom when they saw each other at the diner. Mom told me!" I silently scoffed. I was surprised the whole town didn't know if Mrs Stanley knew.  
"Oh, so do you know anything about them?"  
"Not really, except Carmen is adopted, but Miss Denali showed mom a picture of them and apparently they're all stunningly beautiful! Carmen has brown hair, Irina and Kate are both blondes and Tanya is a strawberry blonde. Mom says she's the most beautiful."  
"Cool, well I better get going Jess, see you on Monday!"  
"Bye Bella!"  
I turned around and started heading home.  
When I got in, mom was sitting on the couch with Amy cuddled up asleep on her chest.  
"That was a long walk!"  
"Uh, yeah! I saw Jess and we started talking."  
"Sounds like fun! Your lunch is in the kitchen."  
"What is it?" I asked warily. Mom had been experimenting with food. And they were usually disgusting.  
"A new recipe!" she says proudly. "Banana spring rolls on a bed of noodles and peppers!" I shuddered.  
"I think I'll grab an orange instead!" Mom frowned.  
"Bella! Don't be rude! At least try it!" I sighed and took a bite. I gagged.  
"Mom that's disgusting!" She frowns again. "What it is!" She smiled slightly.  
"There's a microwave pizza in the refrigerator." I grinned at her and went to get the pizza.

* * *

"Bewwa don't go!" Amy cried holding my leg. My bag was in the car and I was getting ready to go.  
Mom had sold her blue minivan and had got a black Audi Q7 instead.  
"Amy I'll be back tomorrow!" I said getting out of her grasp. She whimpered and dad scooped her up.  
"Come on baby! I think it's time for your nap!" Amy pouted and dad gave me a one armed hug. "Bye Bells, have fun."  
"Bye daddy!"  
"Bella come on!" Mom called.  
"Coming!" I ran outside, tripping on a rock. I regained my balance and got in the car, waving goodbye to dad and Amy.  
We arrived shortly. I kissed mom's cheek and grabbed my bag.  
"Bye mom!"  
"Bye sweetheart, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning!" I nodded and ran to the front door.  
Before I could ring the doorbell, the door was opened and I was pulled inside and wrapped in a hug by none other than a black haired pixie.  
"Bella! Bella! Bella! I've missed you so much! We haven't spoken forever!"  
"Ali! We talked on the phone two hours ago!"  
"Way to ruin the moment Bella! I was just being dramatic!" She huffed. I giggled.  
"Sorry Alice, are Rose and Jasper here?"  
"No, I called Jasper three times and he wouldn't pick up!" she mumbled.  
"It's Jasper we're talking about! He's probably forgot to charge it!"  
"You're right. Edward and Emmett are in the basement. You can come up to my room and put your stuff away and change into your PJ's!"  
I nodded and she dragged me upstairs.  
"How's Amy? I haven't seen her FOREVER!" she fainted dramatically onto her couch.  
"Alice, you took her to the park with me yesterday after school!" She scowled at me.  
"Stop ruining my dramaticness!" I grinned.  
"Dramaticness isn't a word..."  
"I just made it a word!" she shrieked loudly.  
We heard the doorbell ring and a moment later Rosalie walked into the room and flopped onto Alice's bed. That bed and the bunkbed had been replaced by bigger versions as we grew up.  
"Emmett let us in."  
"Us? Jasper's here?" Alice said excitedly.  
"Chill Al! Yeah he is, now let's get changed and go watch a movie."  
I pulled on my mickey mouse pyjama's. A grey top with Mickey mouse on it, and grey shorts. I brushed my hair and pulled my hair into a ponytail.  
"Where are Carlisle and Esme?"  
"Oh dad's having a night shift at the hospital, and mom has gone to her room. She's been sick all week."  
Rose nodded and continued getting changed. She was wearing black shorts and a white and black football jersey top. Looking stunning as always as she let her hair down loose. Alice was wearing a yellow nightie and shorts underneath. Her hair was hanging loosely down her back. We went downstairs and went down to the basement which we'd converted into our den. There were six red beanbags, two yellow two seat couch's, a six seat red couch, a 52 inch plasma T.V and fairy lights trailing across the red brick walls.  
"Bella!" Edward cried jumping up from his space on the two seater. He ran to me and hugged me tightly, lifting me off the ground.  
"Hey Edward!" I giggled.  
"Ech hem! If we can interrupt your love session for a moment!" Emmett boomed. We released each other blushing .  
"Shut up Em! We're only friends!" Our four friends shared a look, I brushed it off and went to sit in the two seat couch with Edward.  
I sat opposite him.  
"What you got Rose?" Edward asked. She grinned mischievously.  
"It's called The Vow, it's a romantic comedy." The boys groaned.  
"Jasper, come sit with me up here!" Alice said slapping the space next to her on the other two seat couch.  
Emmett and Edward growled warningly and Alice glared back at them.  
"Uh sure?" Jasper said confused, but he sat by her anyway. Alice stuck her tongue out at Emmett.  
He went and sat on the big couch with Rose on the other side. They each stretched out so their feet were touching.

We were halfway through the movie, Rose and Alice were riveted, while the boys were bored out of there minds.  
"Hey guess what Jessica told me today at the store!" I said sitting up and grabbing a handful of popcorn.  
"What did blabbermouth tell you?" Emmett snickered. I rolled my eyes.  
"You know Miss Denali, who taught me, Edward and Alice last year?" Everyone nodded.  
"Oh yeah! She was hot!" We all turned to Emmett who was innocently eating and laughed.  
"_Anyway_, her nieces are coming to Forks."  
"Cool!" Alice said excitedly. "Do you know anything about them?"  
"Well there are four of them, triplets and an older sister who they adopted. The triplets are our age, and the older sister is Rose, Emmett and Jasper's age."  
"What are they called?" Jasper asked.  
"The triplets are called Kate, Irina and Tanya, and the older one is called Carmen. That's all I know, except they're all apparently stunningly beautiful, and Tanya's the prettiest."  
"Yeah well they would be with Miss Denali with an aunt!" Emmett pointed out. Jasper and Edward shrugged.  
"He has a point!" Edward admitted. I rolled my eyes.  
Rose's phone rang, I could tell it was hers by the ringtone. She grabbed it off the table where all our phones were, and ran out of the room. Emmett sat up.  
"Bella! Jasper!" he hissed.  
We looked up confused and he beckoned us over to him. I sighed and got up as did Jasper.  
"What?" Jasper whispered. We leant closer, so our heads were close together.  
"I'm going to ask Rose to the dance now!" I grinned excitedly, so did Jasper.  
"Really?" I whispered. "Awesome!"  
"Yeah!" Jasper agreed, but then he glared at Emmett. "But don't hurt my sister! Or I'll hurt you!" Emmett scoffed.  
"Like you could beat me in a fight!" Jasper looked at me.  
"Sorry Jas, he'd pummel you!" Jasper crossed his arms and sulked. I laughed as I got up and sat back with Edward. Jasper went back to Alice.  
Rose walked back, grinning madly. I looked at Emmett.  
"Rose can I-" She cut him off by waving her arms and facing us all.  
"That was Johnny Calloway!" she squealed. "He asked me to the dance!"  
She screamed loudly then, Alice jumped up and screamed with her. Jasper and I looked over at Emmett. His mouth was agape and he was frowning slightly. He got up wordlessly and ran upstairs. Jasper and I exchanged a worried glance.  
"Congrats Rose," Edward grinned, oblivious to his brothers pain.  
"Yeah, cool sis." Jasper had a deep scowl, whether it was because of Emmett, or because Johnny Calloway had a reputation as a "player".  
"Thanks!" Rose turned to me and pouted. "Aren't you happy for me Bella?"  
"Oh yeah! Course!" I jumped up squealing for effect. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth!"  
"Yeah me too!" Jasper said scrambling to get up and follow me out. Our friends looked confused as we ran upstairs.  
"Poor Emmett!"  
"Yeah! I wish my sister would open her eyes!" I smirked. The Hales were oblivious.  
"You should too!" I mumbled.  
"Huh?"  
"N-nothing!" I knew Alice would kill me if I said anything.  
"So are you only upset about Emmett, or is it the fact she's going with Johnny?" He scowled.  
"That too!" I laughed.  
"Who are you taking to the dance?" I asked him, knowing Alice was itching to know. He smiled slightly.  
"Her name's Alex. She's Peter's cousin." I nodded. Peter was in the football team with Jasper and Emmett. He had a girlfriend called Charlotte and was close to Jasper. "Yeah, she's just moved here from Wisconsin and she's really pretty so I asked her and she said yes. I have a picture of her."  
He scrolled through his phone before showing me his the picture. If I was drinking anything, we would've had a spit take on our hands. She was a spitting image of Alice, but she had brown hair that was straight and reached just below her shoulders, and brown eyes. She even had the same fashion sense as Alice, a bold black and white print dress and black leggings.  
"What's she like?" I asked him.  
"Well Peter says she's really hyper and that she's obsessed with shopping! She's adopted, and has two older brothers."  
He was taking Alice to the dance without even knowing it!  
"Doesn't she seem a bit...familiar?" He furrowed his brows then widened his eyes.  
"Oh my god!" I smirked. "She looks like Hermione from Harry Potter!" I rolled my eyes. Yep, Hales = oblivious.  
We reached Emmett's door and I knocked it lightly.  
"Em? It's Bella and Jasper, can we come in?" I heard sniffing, so I knew he was crying. He came to the door and opened it. His eyes were slightly red.  
"Oh hey." He went to sit down on his couch. We sat either side of him.  
"Emmett? You okay?" he nodded and smiled weakly.  
"Yeah! I mean, she's only a dumb girl!" He looks over at Jas quickly. "Sorry Jasper."  
"No it's okay! I agree! She's stupid and self absorbed!" Emmett glared at him, obviously not happy at the insults at Rose.  
"Yeah, and anyway, I can ask Katie Hooper! She's pretty and she likes me!" He tries to grin, but it ends up as more of a grimace.  
"Yeah, well as long as you're okay!" Jasper said.  
"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now, bye Jas, bye Bells." We walked out of the room.  
"Will he be okay?" I whispered to Jasper.  
"Come on! It's Emmett we're talking about! Give him a bucket of fried chicken and he'll be fine!" Jasper snorted.  
"I'm not sure, he seemed really upset!"  
"He'll have forgotten about Rose by next week!" he assured me. I smiled weakly as we went into the basement.  
"Hey guys!" Rose greeted us. "Have you seen Emmett?"  
"Yeah, he went to bed, he's got a headache."  
Alice pulled me to the corner of the room and Rose followed.  
"Did you get to talk to Jasper about me?" I smirked.  
"Well not about you exactly, but about your double!" I thought.  
"Not really, but he told me about his date to the dance, he's just taking her as a favour to Peter, because it's his cousin." I rambled.  
Alice grinned, turning to see Jasper. He grinned back at her.  
"Rose! I need to talk to you!" she shrugged and I dragged her to the corner of the room.  
"Do you know the girl Jasper's taking to the dance?" I whispered. "Alex somebody, Peter's cousin?" She shook her head.  
"Well, Jasper showed me a picture, and she looks EXACTLY like Alice, but with brown hair! And Jasper was telling me about her, she is Alice's twin!" Rose gasped.  
"Do you know what this means?" I groaned.  
"There's two of them?" Rose shook her head again.  
"Jasper likes Alice! He just, doesn't know it yet!"  
She grinned widely and we turned to look at Jasper and Alice, they were sitting on the couch, Alice blushing madly.  
"Oh my god! And they'd make a great couple!" I agreed. Rose nodded.  
"I know! Alice is stunning and ew, Jasper's handsome!" She shuddered at the last two words. I giggled and we walked back to the group.  
Rose yawned.  
"I'm tired, let's go to sleep!" Alice nodded and the two of them ran upstairs. Alice stopped and turned around.  
"You comin Bells?" I nodded and she carried on.  
I ran to Edward and settled down on the couch the opposite side of him. Jasper headed upstairs.  
"What was that with Emmett?" he asked.  
"Can't say," I mumbled hitting his foot with my own. He pouted, widening his sparkling emerald eyes. I scowled.  
"Stop doing that!" I shrieked. He smiled his crooked smile.  
"Stop doing what?" I blushed and buried my face in my hands.  
"Dazzling me." I mumbled embarrassed. He smirked.  
"What does that even mean?"  
"You know, when you dazzle people with your handsomeness so they'll do what you want!" I blushed realising what I'd said.  
"You think I'm handsome?" He was enjoying this.  
"Course I do! I'm not blind! Doesn't mean I like you! I think Emmett's handsome! And Jasper, doesn't mean I like them!" He pouted again.  
"Yeah, but I'm the most handsome right?" I grinned deciding to tease him.  
"Well...out of those three, yeah, but Eric Yorkie is like, a million times hotter!" He scowled and I giggled.  
After a moment, he laughed.  
"What?" I said cocking my head to the side.  
"It's just, you do the same thing!" I rolled my eyes. "No, seriously! You dazzle people with your prettiness! Mike, Eric, Tyler, and me!" I smirked.  
"So you think I'm pretty huh?"  
"Yeah, but doesn't mean I like you, so is Rose, and I don't like her." I grinned.  
"So _now _will you tell me about Emmett?"  
"Nope! Night Edward!" I rushed upstairs as he laughed and followed, going into Emmett's room.  
I slipped into Alice's bedroom.  
"Hey Bells!" Alice grinned from her bed. Rose was occupying the top bunk.  
"Hi Alice! Aren't you going to sleep?"  
"We were," I nodded and saw Rose staring at the ceiling.  
"You okay Rose?"  
"Yeah," she sighed happily. "I can't believe Johnny asked me to the dance!"  
"I know!" Alice squealed.  
"Well I'm not surprised! You're gorgeous Rose!" Rose beamed.  
"So are you Bella!" I snorted.  
"Yeah right! Everyone knows that it's you five that are gorgeous! I stick out like a sore thumb!"  
"Shut up Bells! You're beautiful!" Alice assured me. I rolled my eyes and tried to change the subject...it worked.  
"Well anyway, at least all three of you have dates!" Rose sat up.  
"Three? Emmett got a date?" she sounded like she was interested, but was trying to pretend she wasn't.  
"Well not yet, but he's gonna ask Katie Hooper on Monday." I saw something flash in Rose's eyes. Anger? Jealousy? Hurt?  
"Katie Hooper?!" She spat the name. I nodded scared and climbed into my bed. "She's such an idiot! And she flirts with every guy in the year! Why would Emmett take her?"  
I shrugged.  
"I don't know! He said she was pretty and liked him," I was being cautious, an angry Rose was a dangerous Rose. "W-why do you care Rosalie?"  
"I don't!" she snapped. I heard a rustling of covers. Alice sighed.  
"Okay then..." she clapped twice and the lights went out.  
"Night Bells, night Rose."  
"Night Ali, night Rosalie." Rosalie mumbled night. She also muttered something that sounded like, "damn Katie Hooper!".  
I grinned and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter, took a while to write. Next chapter will be the next year**  
**Lexie x**


End file.
